


Love me or Hate me

by MansiJain



Series: Love me or Hate me [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cruel Harry Potter, Cruelty, Drarry, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), M/M, Mate Harry Potter, Not your usual Veela Draco story, Please read warnings in chapter 1, Ron and Hermione Bashing, Slash, Spanking, Veela Draco Malfoy, Violence, dark story, explicit scenes, just another Veela Draco rejected by harry and Draco goes insane story, main pairing drarry, side pairing Scorbus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MansiJain/pseuds/MansiJain
Summary: Draco is a veela. Harry is his mate. Afraid that his will lose the Weasleys, he destroys Draco's dignity, not even knowing that he is Draco's mate. By the time he realizes his mistake, Draco has gone insane. His son Albus who is a veela as well files a case against him to pay Harry for his sins.It's just another Veela Draco rejected by Harry story. Side pairing Scorbus. Veela Albus mate Scorpius.Please enjoy.HP/DM. ASP/SMBDSMDark HarryDark storyCrueltyWarning for triggersPlease read and ReviewCOMPLETE and the sequel is also complete





	1. Torturous Love

 

**Authors note: This is a Draco Veela fic. I hope you enjoy it. As in many other fics, Harry rejects him and not without consequences but it has a happy ending. It will have Scorbus as the secondary pairing. The primary is Drarry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters and related material. I do not make any money from writing this story.**

**_ Chapter-1 _ **

**_ Torturous Love _ **

Scorpius Malfoy was furious.

Fucking B _astard._

_I should reject him outrighly._

_Payback is a bitch, eh Harry Potter?_

He could reject Potter but the mere fact that his father would be disappointed in him and would have stopped him is preventing him from doing it.

It would be the perfect revenge on Harry Potter though.

But, as much as he wanted to punish Potter's father for what he did to his dad, it would be completely wrong to punish Albus Severus Potter for Harry Potter's mistakes.

"You have the audacity to ask me to accept you, Potter when your fucking father destroyed mine so ruthlessly. Why should I accept you? Why should I not ruin you? Why should I not make you beg me to stay with you during your heat?" He hissed angrily and Potter's flinch did not go unnoticed by him.

Albus stared at Scorpius "Scorpius-"

"DO NOT and I have asked this a thousand times before and I am asking you again. DO NOT CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME. After everything your bastard of a father did, I have to wonder how can you even face me. Is your family so bloody shameless?"

Albus stared some more "But, what exactly has dad done? " He could not fathom as to why Scorpius was always so angry with him. A week had passed since his birthday, since he had come into his veela inheritance. Two days later, he had realized that Scorpius was his destined mate and it did not come as a shock to him. He had always held a soft spot for the slytherin. And now when the stoic blonde stood in front of him, his blue eyes burning with anger and pain, he still did not understand the cause of both. He had never done anything to deserve this kind of hatred from him.

He had never heard a word about Draco Lucius Malfoy. No one spoke anything about the man at all. Albus did not know whether the man was dead or alive.

"YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT Potter is that you bloody EXIST. I am tempted to just reject you outrightly, you know."

"Malfoy, look-" Scorpius glared at the youngest Potter child. Lily Potter stood in front of him, her red hair flowing behind her. To everyone's surprise, Lily Potter had been sorted into Slytherin. He still remembered how the great Hall had become totally silent when she had been sorted and he also remembered how unconcerned she had been. He still remembered that she had been happy to be sorted into the slytherin house. But the fact that Lily did not hold any prejudices did not decrease his pain. It did not change the past, the fact that in spite of sacrificing so much, his father had suffered and he had grown fatherless. It was true that Uncle Sev and grandfather Lucius were more than just grandparents to him but no-one could have ever substituted his father and it was all because of bloody Harry Potter.

People called Harry Potter a saviour but Scorpius thought otherwise. Harry Potter was a bastard who deserved to be punished and who was still enjoying his freedom because Scorpius's family did not have any other option. They were completely helpless.

"Shut up, Lily. I do not want you to intervene." Scorpius glared at her menacingly.

It did not stop her from speaking her next words, though.

"So you will reject my brother just because he is a Potter, in spite of knowing that we do not hold any prejudices against the Malfoys or anyone for that matter."

Scorpius sneered "Your elder brother-"

"Leave it Lily. He is a moron." The said elder brother stood beside Albus now. Albus had not even noticed James's presence at all.

"Shut your trap, Potter. You have no right to interfere. You were the first one to ignore Lily when she was sorted in Slytherin, in spite of her being your real sister. What right do you have to preach me?" Scorpius sneered at James and Albus couldn't help but flinch. He remembered how James had boycotted Lily, how his mother had spoken to all three of them and James had apologised after that. Albus had not changed his attitude towards his little sister. The fact that she was sorted into Slytherin was completely immaterial. But James's reaction had really hurt Lily. James had always been the one to pamper her and play with her the most. She loved him more then she loved Albus and it had hurt her when James had boycotted her and insulted her.

"I was a child. I was immature. That was years back and I am not like that now." James yelled at them defensively.

Albus was glad that he had not chosen a crowded area to ask Scorpius. It would have led to a bloody scandal. He had chosen headmaster Snape's office and no-one except his siblings had been invited.

"Oh! So it does not matter just because it happened years back. Lily's depression does not matter. I found her in Astronomy tower when she was deciding whether or not she should jump to her death just because HER BROTHER WAS NEGLECTING HER SINCE SHE WAS SORTED IN A HOUSE WHICH HE DETESTED. But it does not matter because it has already happened and Lily is alive. The fact that she has still not recovered from your betrayal does not matter. For a complete year, she watched her friends visit their siblings and I saw the pain and longing in her eyes but it does not matter to you because you are AS SELF CENTERED AS YOUR FUCKING FATHER is." Scorpius had shouted the last words and he did not stop speaking. He continued in a hissed whisper and his words cut James apart, which was obvious from his elder brother's gradually whitening face "Oh! Yes, you don't know, do you? I will tell you what happened that night in the astronomy tower."

Lily protested "You promised Malfoy."

"He needs to know, damn it." Scorpius addressed his angry eyes towards Lily. When she did not reply, he looked back at James "I was completing my Potions project when I saw her coming out of the dorms and walk towards the exit of the common room. She did not notice me and continued walking. I followed her because it was after curfew and I had a bad feeling about it and as it turned out, I was right. She was contesting whether or not she should jump to her death when I reached there."

Albus knew James won't speak. He knew because his brother had turned completely pale and was staring at their little sister, whose face had lowered towards the floor. She seemed ashamed of herself.

"When did this happen?" Albus asked and though Scorpius answered his question, he did not look at him. It was like Albus did not even exist for Scorpius. The pain that this thought brought in his heart shook his knees but he stood upright, trying not to reveal any of his feelings.

Scorpius looked straight at James's face "The day he slapped Lily in the great hall for hugging him at the Gryffindor table at lunch because she was so happy to score the highest grade in potions. Bloody bigots, that's what Potters are." "

James's recoiled and looked horrified as he stared at Lily "Lily." He whispered "I am sorry. I-"

Lily was never the one for emotional bouts and sentimental apologies "Save it James. We have important matters at hand. "She spoke in a deadpanned voice, her eyes on Scorpius. James left after a nod and a murmured sentence "I am in the gryffindor common room if you need me."

"You can't reject my brother." She said bluntly and Albus stared at her.

"I know." Scorpius replied, gritting his teeth furiously.

"He will die." Lily continued.

"I know. What about my father. He-" Scorpius said again, his eyes burning with both fury and pain at the same time and it hurt Albus so much to witness that pain, but he could do nothing about it, not now, not ever, not when Scorpius held so much hatred for him.

"What happened was not Albus's fault." This time Lily stopped and took a deep breath before continuing "Will you be able to face yourself, knowing that you destroyed Albus for dad's sins."

Scorpius looked at Lily in shock wondering how she knew. He had not told a single soul.

"How do you even know?" Scorpius looked at her in shock.

"I have my means." Scorpius wondered if she had been told by her mother about the truth. But James and Albus did not know and it confused Scorpius. Why would Ginny hide it from her sons.

"Whose fault was it then?" Scorpius asked her and Albus interrupted impatiently this time. They were ignoring him. How dare they ignore him like this?

"Will someone tell me what's going on?"

"Look, I need time to digest all this. Why should I accept to bond with a boy whose father-" Scorpius ignored him again, directing his sentence towards Lily and this made Albus furious.

"Do not bloody ignore me." He yelled, though it did not do any good.

Ignoring him yet again, Lily addressed Scorpius "Look, you can take time and figure it out. Just promise me that-"

Albus coughed and tried to catch their attention "Please tell me whatever you are trying to hide from me."

"All right Malfoy. Just promise me that the history won't repeat itself." Lily's voice was deadpanned and her face was emotionless. She looked older than her age. For a moment Albus stilled and wondered what exactly had matured Lily so much. She was supposed to behave like a normal fourteen year old.

Albus turned towards Scorpius who was staring at Lily with his hands crossed "All right. I promise that the past won't repeat itself, that I would be a better man than Harry Potter."

Albus expected Lily to shout, to yell, to defend their father somehow but to his utter shock, Lily simply nodded and walked off, leaving them alone in the Headmaster's room. That was the moment Albus realized that he had been always been wrong about Scorpius Malfoy. He had always thought that Scorpius's prejudice against Potters was the reason he despised Albus but apparently, he had been wrong because Lily was also a Potter and why would Scorpius call her by her first name if he hated her.

"Potter, shall I leave if we are done here." Scorpius sneered at him and Albus's heart clenched. How he craved to hear Scorpius address him softly, just once but that was just his wishful thinking.

"You will just keep me waiting" Albus whispered. "because of something I don't even know about.

Scorpius, who had reached the door and was about to unlock it, replied back "Do you want me to reject you?"

"Won't you even try? You have never tried to know me. I have never been rude to you. What is even my fault? I don't know what you were talking with Lily about."

"I don't want to tell you about anything." Scorpius replied to Potter and the sadness on Albus's face was causing a strange heaviness in his own heart.

"Why?" Potter asked him and he couldn't help but stare at the boy's face.

Scorpius sighed deeply "Why do you want to know?" He asked Potter and he expected some absurd answer so he was surprised head Potter's next words.

"I would like to know the reason of your pain so that I can try to reduce it, even if I cannot remove it completely."

Scorpius searched his face for lies or deception but he found none.

"Ask Uncle Severus. Tell him that I want you to know everything." This being said, Scorpius swiveled around and left and Albus wished he could follow the blonde and wrap him in his arms but he held back because now was not the time. Instead, he waited for headmaster Severus to come back.

XXXX


	2. Uncovering the past

_**Chapter-2** _

_**Uncovering the past** _

Severus sighed when his grandson left his office without Albus. He had stayed away from the Harry's kids because he could not forget what happened with Draco. He visited them on Christmas and New Year but other than that he stayed away from them. One was his godson and the other was Lily's child whom he had protected his whole life.

It had not been a hard choice at the end considering the way Harry had behaved. He had been unjust, and immature. He had been cruel and completely inconsiderate of Draco's feelings.

Had Lily and James Potter been alive, things would have turned differently. Harry would not have been so insecure about losing people he loved; he won't have lost everything at the end even after trying so hard to keep everything together.

"Uncle Severus." Scorpius's soft voice brought him out of his musings.

"Scorpius, why is Mr. Potter still in my office?" Severus asked in a soft tone. He had always been soft with Scorpius. Scorpius had been a very difficult child. Lucius had changed himself so much to provide Scorpius an open and a loving environment. After the... incident, Lucius had left the Malfoy mask behind. It had been years since Severus had seen the infamous Malfoy mask on Lucius's face. Malfoy manor was not what it used to be. It was beautiful and full of windows. Lucius had wanted to raise Scorpius the way he couldn't raise Draco, the way Draco himself would have liked to raise Scorpius, had he been present with them. He had married Lucius immediately after the defeat of the Dark Lord. It had been a quiet ceremony and no-one except a few people were invited.

They had been exceptionally careful with Scorpius and initially avoided discussing Draco with the child. Eventually, Scorpius had grown up and had become persistent.

_Where is my father?_

_Why is he not with us?_

_I want to see him, grandfather._

They had not had the heart to tell the child that Draco was... He couldn't even bear to think about what had happened. Ultimately, they had decided to let Scorpius know the whole truth. Scorpius had become very quiet when he had realized and become increasingly introvert. They were still struggling to pursuade the child to share his sorrows with them and then the fact that Albus Severus Potter was a veela and Scorpius's mate had turned everyone's life upside down. He did not want the history to repeat itself but everything depended on Scorpius. He could just wish that the child will not behave the way Harry had.

"I want you to tell everything to him... the way you told me." Scorpius got straight to the point and Severus was dumbstruck when he heard Scorpius. The child's face was sad and Severus thought maybe everything was not lost yet.

"Are you sure?" Severus asked blankly.

"Yes, I am sure. He wants to know the reason I despise his family and I want him to know."

Severus sighed and asked just when Scorpius turned away "Will you reject him because of what his father did?"

Scorpius stopped walking and kept his head bowed "What do you want?"

"I don't want the history to repeat itself Scorpius. What I want has never mattered, though-" He said sharply and Scorpius cut him off softly "It matters to me. It always has. What would grandfather want?"

"He won't want anyone to suffer what Draco did."

"Even if it is Potter's child who is suffering."

"Even then."

Scorpius just nodded and left him standing in front of his office.

Severus entered the office and found Albus sitting quietly in a chair in front of his table, looking forlorn.

"Mr. Potter."

"Headmaster." Albus spoke when Severus reached his table and stood across from Albus.

"Its past curfew Mr. Potter and you must leave for your dorms now." Severus spoke sternly, like he always did and Albus looked at him thoughtfully like he always had.

"Scorpius said that he wants me to know everything."

Severus sighed and nodded "All right, Mr. Potter, please wait for a moment."

He left for his personal quarters where he had kept the journals safe. He brought the journals with him and addressed Albus directly "These two journals belong to Draco and your father. I am merging them so that you don't have to read them separately. You will know everything once you have read it."

Albus looked at him in surprise "Draco, as in Draco Malfoy. What does he have to do with everything? I have rarely ever heard about him."

"Well, you will know once you have read this." Severus replied in a deadpanned voice and made copies of both the journals and merged the copies subsequently.

After handing the blue journal over to Albus, he secured the originals of the two journals and commanded in a sharp voice "Now, leave Mr. Potter. It's beyond curfew and I won't think twice before giving you a detention."

"Thank you headmaster. Good night." Albus replied respectfully and Severus did not say anything in reply.

After locking the journals back in the safe, he sat on his table, his head in his head. He wondered where all this will lead. He wished it won't just go down the drain like it had with Draco.

XXXX

Albus stared at the innocent looking journal. It was blue in colour and its cover was bare. Albus opened it. The first page read May 10, 1999. Seventeen years ago which meant his father was eighteen years ago. His eyes widened when he remembered that the Dark Lord had been vanquished in 1999.

He had to get up early in the morning but he was so excited to read it that he could not wait a minute longer, let alone a complete night.

XXXX

_May 10, 1999_

_I am writing this journal because I have no-one to share my thoughts with and sometimes I feel lonely and pathetic. I came into my veela inheritance a couple of months back when the Dark Lord was still alive. My godfather has been giving me a Veela Repressant potion. The potion kept everyone at bay. It helped me to keep my appearance unchanged and I am glad because the Dark Lord would have eaten me alive otherwise. A month has passed since the snake lord was vanquished by Potter. A month since I  realised that the said Harry Potter, the bloody saviour of the Britain Wizarding World is my mate. The fate has played -_

XXXX

Albus stared at the words. Draco Malfoy was a veela and his father was his mate. He couldn't believe his eyes. He wondered what everyone meant by the history repeating itself. What exactly had happened and where was Draco Malfoy. He continued reading...  
XXXX  
Please review 


	3. Draco's Journal

_**Chapter-3** _

_**Draco's Journal** _

_-a cruel joke on me. Why would Potter be my mate out of a million people present in Britain? He would never accept me and I would die a horrible, painful death._

_I was so lost in my musings that I did not notice my father enter my room. His voice brought me back and my eyes that were on the ceiling focussed on him._

_"Draco, what do you plan to do? If you try to talk to Potter, he would understand that you were spying for Dumbledore and he should know your role in the Dark Lord's defeat."_

_"He would never believe me father. He hates me and everything related to me, no thanks to you."_

_"You should at-least try. He would have died without you-"_

_"Please father, just leave."_

_"Son-"_

_"Leave. All this is happening because of you and grandfather at the first place. Had you had a backbone or had you vraised me to have one, Potter would have trusted me more and I won't me alone right now. You have fucked up my life."_

_His father's eyes looked pained "I have already apologised-"_

_"Fat lot of good it did to me."_

_"You have not even tried to talk to him." Father spoke softly. His father and godfather were always walking on eggshells around me lately._

_"Do you really think he would listen to me?" He asked._

_Father nodded and replied "I think so. You can at-least come to some kind of compromise."_

_These words made Draco so sad because he knew there would be no compromise for him. He could never live with some kind of compromise._

_"Draco, I am worried because nine months later, you will start going into heat and it would be painful without your mate. Perhaps you can -"_

_I sighed and cut him off "I know. Please leave. I will think over  how I should approach him."_

_"You can pen down a letter."_

_"Will you please leave father. I will think about it. How many times should I tell you?" He said, frustrated by his father's persistence._

_Father sighed and left him to his own devices. He continued staring at the ceiling, wondering how on earth would he approach Potter._

XXXX

Albus stopped reading. The day's entry stopped here. He stared absently at the opposite wall, wondering what exactly had his father done to make Scorpius despise him so much. He was tempted to keep on reading the journal but he had to sleep or he would never be able to wake up the next morning.

XXXX

_February 27, 2000_

_Tomorrow I would go into heat and I would be alone during it. It has been nine months since I last wrote my journal. Nine months during which I relentlessly tried to meet Potter and to talk to him. I had taken father's advice and written to Potter. Fat lot of good it did to me. He kept on refusing me but my persistence won at the end and he finally agreed to meet me a month before at The Three Broomsticks. I would never forget the meeting._

_The meeting was at 11AM and I was excited. Little did I know that the meeting would turn into my worst nightmare?_

_He had made me wait for an hour and I sat there, drinking coffee after coffee to kill time. Finally, he had arrived at 12 PM, sitting on the chair across me ungraciously, all the while glaring at me._

_"What did you need Malfoy? Why are we here? I have a date with Ginny. You have been bothering me for the past eight months now. Don't you have any shame?" His words sent a pang of sadness in my heart which I tried to quell._

_"I want to talk to you regarding something."_

_There was a palpable silence for a minute during which I tried to take deep breaths to calm myself. I was way too nervous. I wanted to tell him that I was a Veela and that he was my mate but instead I blurted "I want to be friends with you."_

_Potter laughed loudly and cruelly, attracting attention of wizards and witches who were sitting around them._

_"Friends, Malfoy. Friends with you."_

_"Potter, I want to-" I wanted to apologise. I wanted to say sorry and tell him that I had helped him live, thereby redeeming all my sins but Potter never gave me a chance._

_"LISTEN TO ME MALFOY AND LISTEN TO ME GOOD. STAY OUT OF MY LIFE. KEEP AWAY. STORE THIS FACT IN THAT UGLY FERRET HEAD OF YOURS THAT I HATE YOU."_

_I was thunderstruck by his words and stared at him in utter shock._

_"DO YOU UNDERSTAND MALFOY?"_

_I did not answer him. He was angry and he still looked so handsome. I still wanted to wrap my arms around him, even though he was hurting me._

_Apparently, my silence infuriated Potter and he walked towards me, his eyes furious and cold. He clutched my hair and I whimpered in pain. Harry took no notice of my pain in his blind fury and slammed my face down on the table. The glasses broke and the glass pieces pierced my skin which started bleeding. Harry took no notice of this as he slammed my face again and again on the table._

_Did I deserve this for loving him, for trying hard to keep him alive? I screamed in pain as he slammed my face the fourth time "Please wait. Please. I understand. Let me just go. Please. I will never bother you again." I pleaded and finally he stopped slamming my face. I tried to get up but his hand pressed my face on the table and I froze. People had now gathered around us and I was in a very vulnerable position._

_"Potter, please let me go." I begged him and he laughed cruelly "Why should I let you go Malfoy. Your family must not be allowed to walk freely among innocents. You and your death eater parents did not even get punished. You should be in Azkaban but here you are, walking freely and asking me, ME to be your friend." I whimpered in pain and fear started creeping inside me when I realized what was happening._

_I could have told him about the sacrifice I made to save his arse but I didn't. Instead I whispered "Sorry. I am sorry. Please let me go Potter. Please."_

_"Go. I won't let you go Malfoy. You would regret that you ever decided to ask me to be your friend." He pressed my forehead on the broken glass pieces and I whimpered again as the glass pierced my skin and blood continued to trickle down my forehead._

_Harry's next mocking words froze me "So, Malfoy I have decided to punish you today the way you should have been punished by the wizengamot."_

_Finally Potter's hands retreated and I breathed but when I tried to get up, Harry hissed "Stay put. I am not finished with you yet." I stayed put, not because I was scared of him. I stayed put because that was his wish and I did not want to go against his wishes. I loved him so much. I had initially believed that it was only the Veela that loved him. Gradually, I realised that I was wrong. It was I who loved me, both veela and wizard. So I bore what happened next, bore it quietly, knowing that I would never be able to forget this._

_"Have you ever been spanked Malfoy. I don't think you have, considering the way your parents have always pampered you." Potter laughed again and so did the wizards and witches around them._

_"Potter, please let me go. Please. I am sorry-" I stopped speaking because I could feel Potter's hands on zipper of my trousers._

_"What are you doing Potter? Please don't-" I pleaded and tears of humiliation trickled down my cheeks._

_"What do you think I am going to do, Malfoy. I am going to spank you. People need to see you punished for what you did." Potter's fingers opened the button and slid down the zip. Terror crawled through my whole body as my trousers slid down._

_What was I being punished for?_

_For being a Malfoy?_

_For teasing Weasley when I was just a child? Had Weasley not insulted and teased me?_

_Or perhaps for saving the little girl who was going to be raped by the death eaters?_

_Or perhaps for saving the muggle studies professor by polyjuicing a rat into her and letting her run away?_

_Or maybe I was being punished for loving Harry and trying to save him._

_A man laughed and encouraged Potter "Take the pants off too Harry. Show the filthy git his place. Show him that he does not deserve your friendship or kindness." Draco recognised the voice to be Dean Thomas.. Did Thomas know that the little girl he had saved that day had been his distant cousin?_

_"Oh! I will." My blood turned cold and I started sweating._

_"Potter, no." I begged Potter but Potter just laughed at me "Scared Malfoy. I bet you have already spread your legs for your Dark lord. Are we too low for you?"_

_"I haven't-" I did not get the chance to complete my sentence because, in the blink of an eye, Potter had raised my face and brought it close to his. His eyes were cold and green. Draco still felt that they were beautiful when Potter brought my face close to his, his fingers still clutching my hair tightly._

_"Today, Malfoy I will spank you in front of everyone. It's the least you deserve."_

_Tears slid down my cheeks. A veela is devoted to his mate and a veela never sleeps with any other person his whole life. I would burn the skin that Potter had showcased to everyone but I couldn't go against his wishes even if they were unjust. My instinct won't allow me to disobey him._

_In the next moment, Potter had cleared the table with a wave of his hand and had settled on it._

_"Remove your underwear, Malfoy."_

_I froze yet again. How could anyone be so cruel? I stood there staring at Potter in a shirt and my underwear until Potter commanded me again._

_"Remove it Malfoy otherwise I would remove all your clothes with just a wave of my hand."_

_So I did as he wanted. I removed my underwear slowly in front of at least a hundred wizards and witches. The three broomsticks was a very popular restaurant. I kept my eyes on the floor as I did so. I wanted to cover my penis with my hand but I did not. I stood in front of everyone in just a thin shirt for my mate. I will never forgive Harry for what he has done today._

_I had just asked for his friendship. Was this the price? Did I deserve this?_

_"Come here Malfoy." I walked slowly towards him and as I had expected, his next words were "Bend on my knees. I want your arse in the air so that everyone can see me spank your death eater arse."_

_Defeated, I bend down his knees._

_"Wow! You have a beautiful arse Malfoy." The voice belonged to Seamus Finnigan "Spread his arse cheeks for me Harry. Let me have a look, please." My blood turned cold and I froze, my hands trembling in terror of what was about to happen next._

_My hands hung below me and my arse was literally in the air. Harry growled at Finnigan "Stay away, Seamus. You don't want to face the other end of my wand, do you?" I sighed in relief but my relief changed to horror when I felt the first slap on my arse._

_SMACK_

_"Call me master, Malfoy. Beg your master to stop."_

_I did not speak because Harry wasn't supposed to be my master. A veela bond was never a Master-slave bond. It was based on love, not slavery._

_My silence infuriated Potter and he slapped me again._

_SMACK_

_SMACK_

_SMACK_

_I moaned in pain and humiliation but did not beg him again. What was the point? I had already lost my dignity. I would anyways have to burn off my skin. I would have to replace it because no-one was supposed to see me naked except Harry._

_"Call me master, Malfoy."_

_"I won't" I replied softly._

_"Oh! You will. You will."_

_"Come on Harry! Continue the show. Spread his arse cheeks a little for us." I couldn't recognise the voice now._

_SMACK_

_SMACK_

_"Should I spread your arse Malfoy? Would you like it? I think you would. After all, you are a bloody faggot."_

_SMACK_

_I screamed but did not answer him. I found that I did not care any longer._

_"Have I broken you yet, Malfoy? Will you call me master now or do I need to punish you some more." Potter sneered._

_I whispered softly, resigned to whatever was happening "Torture me as much you want Potter. I won't call you master."_

_"Oh! You don't know what torture is yet. I will tell you Malfoy what torture is and you will obey me."_

_I wanted to tell him that I would do what he wants no matter what because I love him, not because I am afraid of him but then he called in a mocking and dangerous voice "Hey Seamus, you wanted to spread his arse cheeks, didn't you? Why don't you have a go?"_

_Finnigan whistled and replied, rushing towards him "My pleasure, Harry."_

_The bastard was so close to him that I wanted to vomit. As soon as a hand touched my arse, a foreign hand, I sighed desperately and said "Please. Master. I am sorry. Let me go please. I am begging you." and the hand retreated._

_My instincts screamed at me. He was not my master and in those few moments when I was Harry's knees at his mercy, naked and vulnerable in front of everyone on his command, I cursed my luck._

_Why did this happen to me? How was this fair?_

_Harry never gave me any chance to tell him about my contribution in the war. Was he sick and perverted and did he believe that reformed death eaters ought to be humiliated like this?_

_What was my fault?_

_SMACK_

_"That's all you deserve, bloody death eater."_

_SMACK_

_"Asking me, ME to be YOUR friend. Such audacity!"_

_SMACK_

_A part of me which had hoped that Harry will agree to bond with me some day died. Tears started gathering in my eyes which had stopped even though Harry was spanking me constantly._

_I will never trust Harry again._

_SMACK_

_"Call me master."_

_"Master." I replied in deadpanned voice._

_This was torture for me. I hated that I loved Harry. The love I felt was a torture in itself._

_SMACK_

_"Say that 'Master, I will never disturb you again.'"_

_"Master, I will never disturb you again."_

_"Say that you would never try to befriend me again."_

_"I would never try to befriend you again."_

_"Say that you would never show me your ugly ferret face again."_

_"I won't show my ugly ferret face to you again."_

_I will never trust you again._

_I won't dream about you again._

_I will never be able to forgive you._

_"Get up and get dressed Malfoy." He ordered me and I complied._

_I got up and dressed up silently, wearing my underwear and then trousers. I kept my eyes lowered on the floor._

_I was just about to leave when I heard his voice again._

_"I am getting married to Ginny on February 28th, 2000."_

_His words increased the pain I already had in my chest but I nodded and answered softly "All the best for your life."_

_I wanted to leave but I couldn't, not before watching him for one last time. I knew that I would never get the opportunity to watch him again, not with love in my eyes, not with a completely sane mind._

_It would do nothing to reduce the pain that arose in my chest when I imagine him wrapped around the youngest weasley in their marital bed._

_I turned to look at him for one last time. He was looking straight at me and I imagined guilt in his eyes. My eyes were playing tricks on me maybe because a second later, he blinked and coldness returned and he sneered, watching Seamus and then my arse suggestively._

_I didn't respond in any manner, though. In a way, I pity him. I will never forgive him or trust him and he will regret all this someday._

_Somehow this moment seemed very important. It seemed important for him to look into my eyes so that he knows the extent of pain and sadness I am feeling. Perhaps, he would lament, not now but in the future when I am gone. We looked into each other's eyes for one more minute and then I left._

_I couldn't help but think that war had ended but beginning of my end had just commenced._

_XXXX_

**Please review, even if you don't like this.**

**Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Thank you for reading. I appreciate the time you spend reading my fics.**

**Happy reading.**


	4. Cleansing oneself

**_Chapter-4_ **

**_ Cleansing  _ **

 

The entry had not finished yet but Albus couldn't take it anymore. He had never been so disgusted in his life.

_Merlin! How could dad do so?_

The pieces were finally falling together and he knew what everyone meant by past repeating itself. Could he really bear it if Scorpius behaved like this with him? He would prefer to die. He found himself wondering what Draco did after leaving the three Broomsticks. He did not want to read any further but he would have to if he wished to know why Scorpius was so bitter all the time. At least, he understood a part of it now.

But, as soon as he started reading the journal again, the words that he had just read became images in his mind and he stood up, rushing to the bathroom to vomit.

After washing his face, he stared at his reflection in the mirror. People always said that he looked exactly like dad and he always took it as a compliment. For the first time in his life, he found himself regretting being his father's replica.

_What does Scorpius see when he looks at me? Does he see a miniature Harry Potter ? Does he want to take revenge from me? What should I do to earn his love ? Can I even do anything or is it too late?_

These questions hounded him and he knew the only way to reach the root of Scorpius's bitterness was the journal. He had to know what had happened to his father and he wanted to know why his parents were distant from everyone. As far as he knew, they had had a love marriage.

The answers were hidden in the journal which he had to read but he was tired and couldn't even keep his eyes open any longer so he decided to read it tommorow.

XXX

_After leaving the restaurant, I left for the manor. I found father having tea with Severus in the drawing room, waiting for me. As soon as he saw me, Severus got up and walked towards me._

_"What happened, Draco? What did he say?" Severus asked softly._

_I looked at him blankly for a minute and then chose to cleanse my skin before answering anyone's questions._

_"Draco, listen to me." Severus's voice was urgent now._

_"Later, Severus." I replied impatiently._

_"Son, wait." My father asked, placing a warm hand on my shoulder. My blood boiled. He had the audacity to even look at me when I had suffered because of his sins, because he had joined the maniac Dark Lord._

_I slapped his hand off, snapping at him "Stay away from me, father."_

_"Draco, don't be rash please." Severus was standing at a distance and that made me turn around. Severus did not seem surprised by my behaviour at all. His face was concerned but not surprised._

_"Will you both leave me alone?"_

_"Son-"_

_I glared at father and snapped angrily "Don't call me your son. I am suffering because of your sins. He hates me because of you."_

_"I am sorry and I have apologised a thousand times. Please do not hurt yourself Draco." Father's voice was very worried, though his face was blank._

_"I will do what I must ." I replied in a deadpanned voice._

_"Please be practical." This time it was Severus and he stared at the man who was now looking very worried._

_"I - I can't -" I tried to run away but Severus was faster and he grabbed me from the waist and murmured "Please. Don't hurt yourself. I love you Draco and so does your father, whatever his faults might be."_

_I felt a hand on my arm and turned my head sideways to watch father. Father's eyes were warm even though I had insulted him earlier. I turned my head away in shame._

_"Just don't die, Draco. Please don't die. What will we do without you?" Father whispered and Severus continued "I am requesting you, Draco. Please be practical. If you must hurt yourself, at-least don't commit suicide. I am begging you."_

_I was utterly shocked to hear this. Severus never requested or begged for anything. The last time he had begged was from the Dark Lord and no-one knew why._

_I nodded and whispered softly "Okay, I will not kill myself and I will come to you when I am done. You can heal me."_

_"Just call us Draco." Father whispered his voice cracking. I knew father hated feeling helpless and he probably had never felt as helpless as he was feeling now._

_"Yes, we will come as soon as you call us. Just ask Dobby. He will bring us." Severus spoke, his voice quiet and sad but accepting._

_That being said, they let me go and I ran to my room, closing the door behind me._

_Today a month later I still remember clearly the pain I had undergone._

_I had removed my clothes and turned the shower on. I had increased the temperature and when the water was at the boiling point, I stood under it._

_The boiling water fell on my skin and I screamed. I had never faced this kind of agony. Cruciatus was better than this. But I had to do this. This was the only way I could peel my skin off, the skin that my mate had showcased in front of everyone._

_So, I stood under the boiling water which fell mercilessly on me, scalding my skin. I screamed and screamed. I heard faint clicks of door which made me realize that father and Severus had heard my pained screams. They knew better then to try and stop what I was doing because I had to do this._

_The water was so hot and I started crying, unable to bear the pain, the burn any longer but I had to this by natural means otherwise it won't work. So I screamed and cried but did not remove myself from the stream of boiling water. When my knees began to shake badly, I fell down and sat under the shower._

_I screamed and heard my father and Severus pounding the door._

_"Open the door, Draco."_

_"Please open the door."_

_"Open the damn door, Draco" This was mother's voice. It was good that mother was here. I would go and lie down in mother's lap after this and then it would be done._

_The boiling water did not spare any part of my body. At last, at last I felt the skin of lower body peeling off and I almost sighed in relief. Of course the relief was short lived because the water was merciless. It was as if it was punishing me for sharing what was meant for my mate with everyone. I bore the agony because it was well deserved by me. I should have done something but I didn't and showcased myself to everyone like a bloody slut._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, mammiiiiii" I shouted for my mother  because I could not take it any longer. The skin was literally peeling off and the tub was red with my blood. I won't die because Veela heal quickly._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. AHHHHHHHHHHH" Tears trickled down my cheeks as I screamed my heart out. The screams couldn't express the agony I felt because of everything. The agony I felt at Potter's marriage with Weasley, at his humiliating me in front of a thousand people._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Please someone- Mammmmmmiiiii, please" Nevertheless, I shouted and shouted and my voice turned hoarse but it still didn't stop my screams of agony._

_"Draco, son, please stop this." Mother was pounding frantically now._

_"Draco. Draco. Dracooooo, please. Please don't punish yourself for my sins." Father was crying and it was obvious he had been since the past twenty minutes._

_"Draco, my godson, please. Please, come outside. It's enough. Please. I am begging you Draco. Don't make me cry." Severus never cried and he seemed on the verge of tears_ _. It had been a good thing that I had locked the door, lest my family would_ _burst it open to stop me._

_"AhHHHHHHHH. AHHHHHHH. It hurts so much. It burns. faaaaaatherrrrrr. dadddddyyy. Mammmmmii. Please." I couldn't stop myself from screaming for my godfather and mother the way I used to when I was little and used to fall down while playing._

_My legs and buttocks had turned red. I had covered my cock and face to save it. The skin of my back and stomach was also peeling off._

_"Mam-" I was feeling dizzy. Apparently, even Veela's natural healing powers were not enough to keep me awake. The last thing I did before losing myself to blissful unconsciousness was turning off the shower._

_Today, a month later, when I relive those moments-_

_XXXX_

_._


	5. Reaction

_**Chapter-5** _

_**Reaction** _

Albus was trembling all over. He was trembling so much that he couldn't even hold the journal still.

"Albus, what happened?" It was Frank Longbottom. His voice was cautious. "Do you want me to call dad."

Neville had become the head of his house and has stayed so for the last many years. He was the most understanding and polite man Albus had ever come across.

Albus shook his head, his hand trembling. The book fell off his shaking fingers and he tried to pick it up but Frank was faster.

"What is this, Albus. What are you reading?" Frank was about to open the book but Albus stopped him with a look and Frank whispered "Should I call Rose then? It's beyond curfew but she would come if you need her."

Rose had always been a sweet sister to him and he nodded gratefully.

Draco had not written what happened next. He had not written how he was healed and Albus desperately wanted to know. Only two people could tell him, though, either headmaster or Scorpius's grandfather Lucius. His grandmother lived in France, as far as Albus knew. So, headmaster, it was.

"Albus, what's the matter? Why are you crying?" Rose hugged him and asked worriedly. She had been the only support he had at times like these , when his own siblings were being distant with him. He hugged her back greatfully and replied in a trembling voice "Can I trust you with something I have no right to reveal to anyone?"

Rose pulled back and sat in front of him, his hand held in hers. She looked at him with wise, knowing eyes.

"I might have an idea . Go on. I will not talk about this with anyone." She replied in a low soothing voice. Albus held the journal in his hand and handed it over to Rose. I have read till the, er, burning incident. Read it please."

"Are you sure?" Rose asked him, her hand on the cover of the innocent looking journal.

Albus was so sad that he couldn't help but fold his knees close to his chest and wrap his hands around them before nodding. He placed his cheeks on his knees while Rose read.

It was a good thing that Rose was a very fast reader. She had to be if she wanted to excel in as many subjects as she always did.

After about ten minutes, the journal fell from Rose's hands on the bed and she ran to the bathroom to vomit.

Albus did not move from his bed even when he heard Rose vomit and sob and vomit again.

She came back and her eyes were red rimmed "Whose journal is this, Albus? Who has written this?"

"Draco Malfoy."

Her eyes turned wide with shock and her hand covered her mouth "Dr- Draco Malfoy. Merlin. Scorpius Malfoy's father. Sweet Merlin. No wonder he is so bitter."

Albus just stared at her for a minute and then nodded mutely.

"What happened after the- er burning incident."

"I don't know. I think headmaster knows, though."

"He won't talk to you. I don't think he will."

"I have to try. I have to- I have to know Rose. I can't bear not knowing."

"All right. All right. Let's go then." Rose stood up and Albus stared at her, baffled.

"It's after curfew." Albus reminded her and she shook her head replying "I know you won't sleep until you know."

"Have you thought of talking to your dad, Albus." Rose asked when they left the Gryffindor common room.

Albus froze when he heard Rose, contemplating how to answer the girl. When Rose noticed that her cousin had stopped walking, she turned to him and asked "Albus, what happened?"

"I don't think I can face him yet. I can't look at him Rose. How could he do this. I am so ashamed to be his son today." Albus whispered, looking at her and she stared at him as if she knew how he felt and for the first time Albus wondered if she was ashamed of her parents due to some reason.

"It's not just his fault." He heard Rose mutter when she had started walking again and Albus stared her in shock.

He walked hurriedly towards her and asked once he was besides her "What do you mean?"

"Nothing"

"Tell me Rose."

"It's nothing, just a hunch. I might be wrong." She said stiffly.

"You are never wrong."

"Drop it, okay." She muttered and Albus quietened.

After a few moments he spoke, choosing his words carefully "Do your parents have anything to do with all this? They were best friends after all. Just say yes or no. You don't have to elaborate."

"Yes."

"Is that why you never talk to them with any respect?"

"Yes."

"Do you know the whole story?"

"No, Albus I don't and just stop asking me." She yelled at him and he raised in hands in defeat "All right, I won't ask. Calm down woman."

She glared at him and they continued towards the headmaster's office in silence.

It was a good thing that she knew the password.

"Unity"

Headmaster Snape was studying some papers and was startled to see us. After a couple of minutes, he composed his face and addressed us.

"Yes. It's beyond curfew Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley. May I know the reason of your presence?"

"In a minute, headmaster." Rose replied and then turned towards him "I will leave now. Will you be okay Albus?"

Albus nodded, surprised that she wanted to leave, but stayed quiet, nevertheless. After she left, Albus approached headmaster.

"May I sit headmaster?" He asked politely.

"Yes. You may." Headmaster looked at him with stern eyes, as always.

Albus settled down and was about to speak but headmaster spoke before him "How much have you read?"

"I was on the burning incident but it does not explain how Mr. Malfoy recovered. I kind of wanted to know. Will you tell me?" He asked and looked at the headmaster expectantly "Do you remember?" Headmaster looked at him sharply so Albus defended himself "I mean it has been a long time. You might have forgotten."

"I remember. Of course, I do. How can I ever forget? That night was a difficult one for me and the Malfoys. We were extremely worried. Draco had peeled off his skin. Except for his genitals and his face, everything had burnt. The skin had kind of peeled off. I don't know the medical details but I do know that it had taken three weeks for Draco to get well. He was in pain even after he was discharged."

"I don't understand, headmaster. Why did he peel off his skin? Why did he do so?"

"Mr. Potter, Veela are highly sentimental creatures. They are not at all practical in such circumstances. Your father had exposed him in front of strangers and Draco had removed the skin which had been exposed. He couldn't continue to live, knowing that others had seen what he had wanted his mate to see. We begged him to live and he found that to be the only way to live. He was punishing himself."

"I want to know the medical details as well." Albus asked because he might require them in the near future.

"Why?"

"Scorpius might want to take revenge on dad. In that case, I-"

Headmaster looked at him sharply and stood up. Albus was startled when he slammed his hands on the table angrily "Scorpius would not do anything like this."

"Nevertheless, I want to be prepared. Mr. Malfoy had you and his father. I -"

"You have your relatives-"

"Relatives who were involved in hurting someone so mercilessly. I am losing the faith I had in dad. I am so ashamed of him and I can't believe that he hurt Mr. Malfoy like this. It is not even about Mr. Malfoy. How can he behave like this? It is unforgivable."

"Mr. Potter, listen to me. Your father-"

"I don't want you to defend him. I know that you have always considered him your son. You will never understand what it feels to be me. Fathers always forgive their children."

Headmaster looked at him in and he seemed amazed by Albus's reply "Shouldn't children forgive their parents as well."

Albus looked headmaster in his eye and replied "When he deserves my forgiveness, I will forgive him. Please just tell me the name of his healer. I am sure you hired a personal healer for him who could heal him during his heat. I would require a healer too."

Headmaster sighed in defeat and replied softly "You won't like what I am going to tell you."

"It does not matter whether I like it or not."

"Hermione Granger-Weasley."

Albus's mouth popped open in shock. He blinked and blinked again.

"Aunt Hermione. She abandoned her healing career long back and didn't tell us the reason when we asked."

Headmaster was staring at his table now.

"Is her abandonment of her chosen career somehow connected to this?"

He just nodded and Albus felt everything falling apart.

"How is it connected?"

Headmaster looked at him and his eyes were kind now "You will realize it once you have completed the journal."

"Is no-one innocent. Is everyone I love responsible for Mr. Malfoy's destruction? Where is Mr. Malfoy? What happened to him? I have never heard anything about him."

"I can't tell you anything like this. You will have to read the journal, Albus."

Albus stared at the headmaster for a few moments. Headmaster never called him by his first name. They met during vacations; both summer and Christmas but he never called him or his siblings by their first names at school.

"Everything I believe has turned out to be a lie. Next, I will realize that Uncle Ron was somehow responsible too for what happened to Mr. Malfoy."

Headmaster stared at him and Albus realized a moment later what his eyes were telling him and Albus couldn't take it anymore. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were their godparents and they loved them. How could he just accept everything that was happening in the blink of an eye? His head started pounding and he held his head in his hands.

"You must sleep, Mr. Potter. All this is overwhelming and you must sleep now."

Albus stood up after nodding. He was at the door when he turned towards the headmaster "Uncle Sev."

The headmaster looked up when he was called. Albus never addressed him with this title at school so the headmaster was surprised. Albus continued speaking "You are the same, aren't you? You won't change, will you? You did protect my dad since he was a baby, didn't you?"

"Yes, Albus. I will not change."

"Will I have a home with you?" Albus asked in a small voice.

The headmaster smiled and replied "Yes you will."

"No matter what Scorpius wants."

"No matter what anyone in this world wants. Don't worry, even if everyone shall leave, I will always be with you. Lucius will be with you too."

"But he is Mr. Malfoy's father." Albus asked, surprised.

The headmaster laughed and replied, his eyes full of mirth "Lucius has changed a lot as the years have passed. Children are children to him now, no matter his or someone else's."

"Goodnight, headmaster. Sleep well."

"Goodnight, Mr. Potter. Have a nice sleep."

XXXX


	6. Aftereffects

**_Chapter-6_ **

**_After Effects_ **

_Today, a month later, when I relive those moments, a lone tear falls from my eyes, even though I have tried not to cry since I got back from the hospital. I cry, not because of the pain the burn causes, but because of the pain that Potter had caused._

_Wasn't it barbaric to humiliate someone in public just because his father was a death eater? Potter had assaulted me sexually, hadn't he, and people had simply watched. It had been entertainment to them._

_These people, these hypocrite people who scream and shout and moan and cry for XXXjustice when something like this happens to their close ones choose to do nothing when the same thing happens to another person, just because it was the Great Harry Potter assaulting me sexually._

_Potter had destroyed me. The newspapers were filled with the moving pictures of my arse which was hanging in the air being spanked by Potter and I couldn't show my face to my parents even. Severus's reaction had been the most disturbing. He had left the manor soon after he had read the newspapers and had returned a day later. He didn't answer me even though I pleaded, choosing to answer curtly "Your Mr. Potter is alive. Don't you worry? I will not let him die until he has been punished enough for what he did to you."_

_Even after my repeated pleas, Severus had been stubbornly silent, refusing to even look at me. Father had retreated to his study, coming out only for the meals and even then he didn't speak at all. The most worrying thing was that he did not look at me, not even once._

_I had known that father and Severus would never leave me alone on my first heat, knowing that it would be the most difficult period for me, so I had waited for them to recover from the shock._

_I had stayed in my room the entire day. It's almost midnight and my heat will begin in about five hours. I know that I must sleep but I just can't, though I am very tired._

_A knock brought me out of my musings and I replied "Enter."_

_The door opened and just as I had guessed, it was father and Severus._

_"Draco, you must sleep." Father did not look at him. He was looking at the wall._

_Severus sighed and sat beside him "Please have some sleep. The next four days will be very difficult for you. Lucius and I have created a potion that will help you but it will only help a little. A veela needs to be close to his/ her mate during his heat and no potion can substitute that."_

_"I didn't do anything. It was all Severus." Father said his eyes on the wall._

_I knew that father was blaming himself for everything. Even Draco had enough sense not to blame his old man for everything so he decided to confront his father._

_"Father, look at me please."_

_His father stayed stubbornly silent, glaring daggers at the opposite wall._

_"Please, father, look at me."_

_"Don't tell me that it's not my fault." Father glared at me too._

_"To some extent, it is. But it's Potter's fault too. It is also the fault of people who were watching me get assaulted in silence."_

_Severus flinched at the word 'assault' and Draco sighed "Both of you have to accept at some point that your son was abused and destroyed publicly. "_

_"He destroyed you Draco." Father's voice was full of venom._

_I turned towards Severus who was glaring at the wall, lost in his thoughts._

_"I know and we sow what we reap father. Potter will have to pay for what he did to me, not today or tomorrow but someday."_

_"Oh! I will make it sure that Mr. Potter gets punished for what he did." Severus snapped angrily._

_A thought passed my mind. I didn't want Potter to know that I am a Veela. He can't know because he is getting married._

_"None of you has told him that I am a veela, have you?" I asked worriedly "He is getting married tomorrow and I don't want disturb his married life."_

_"What about your life, Draco?" Father asked, his voice dangerous and low. Gone was the man who had borne insults from Draco. This was the man whose wrath the whole wizarding world should fear "and don't say that you don't matter if you want the manor intact."_

_I swallowed. Now I knew that father's anger had been accumulating in the past month._

_"Your father is right. We will see to it that Mr. Potter is punished."_

_"Punished for what, precisely?" I asked in a small voice._

_"for ruining you." Severus snapped._

_"Another thing Draco. We are going to tell him that you are a veela. It's your choice to accompany us or not." Father said and he was already leaving._

_I gasped in alarm "Father, wait."_

_"No. I am not going to listen to you." Father snapped._

_"What right do you have to go against my wishes? He is my mate and this is my life."_

_Suddenly, Severus stood up and walked towards father. They presented a very strong team together._

_"We have a right because we are your parents. Even if we had not got married, you have always been my godson."_

_"We will do what is necessary even if you don't want to." Father crossed his hands and looked at him sternly. Gone was the broken man I had seen just a month back. Gone was the man whom the dark lord had subdued. This was Lucius Malfoy in his full glory and no power could stop him now._

_I just looked away in frustration, snapping "Suit yourself then. Do what you must."_

_"You will sleep Draco." Severus instructed him and he stared._

_His father left no room for discussion when he continued "Don't make me give you dreamless sleep."_

_"Okay." I replied, getting into the covers._

_"When you wake up , drink the potion in the green vial on your side table." Someone said but my eyes were closed so I didn't see who it was._

_"Hmmm." I replied and felt twin kisses on my head._

_They loved me so I slept. They loved me so I let them do as they wished. I trusted them with everything. After all, I had no-one else. I fell asleep after they left._

_28th February to 3rd March._

_I have never experienced such agony in my life, though the potion lessened my pain somewhat. My wings are beautiful. They are silver and long and I can't help but wonder if Potter would have liked them and when I see his wedding pictures all over the newspaper on the day I got my wings, the first day of my heat, an unbearable pain makes me scream loudly._

_He is showing off his wife and I guess that isn't wrong and the fact that father and Severus had returned and refused to answer any of his questions proved that Potter didn't care about his life._

_The second third and fourth day were not any better. I had wailed my heart out on the first day when my wings had sprouted and on the second day, I had chosen to hide in those wings in the corner of my room. Had my mate been with me, I would have laid down beside him and he would have talked to me and his presence would have been enough but my mate was not there and he had married Weasley and I was in agony._

_Even though my health had deteriorated, I was still beautiful._

_Potter would have complimented me._

_Potter would have kissed my cheeks softly._

_Potter would have caressed my wings and I would have wrapped them around him._

_Potter. Potter. Potter._

_His name was all I could think about._

_My parents tried to hide the newspaper from me but I still found it somehow and stared at his pictures. They were all I could have._

_I caressed his face in the picture and it was nowhere near enough but it was something at-least._

_If this was love, then it would be better to die. His love confined me. It destroyed me and bound me to this earth. I couldn't die, not just because my parents wanted me to live, but because I didn't want to die. I could see him and perhaps, someday I will prove to him that I am not evil. Someday, he would know that I saved him and many other people and perhaps he would love me that day. This hope kept me alive, his love kept me alive._

_Was this life or was this death. I was huddled in a corner of my room, my silver wings wrapped around me, a picture of despair and pain. My face was streaked with tears and I wanted to die._

_Somehow, somehow I was still breathing by the end of the fourth day, though barely. When I stared at my reflection in my mirror at the end of the fourth day, I couldn't even recognise myself. My beautiful wings were drooped sadly and my eyes were haunted. I was too thin and my lips were dry and chapped._

_I was horrified to see myself._

_What have you done to me, Potter?_

_Why do I love you so much?_

_Why didn't you just kill me that day, instead of humiliating me, instead of taking away my dignity from me?_

_It would have been better if I had simply died._

_I slept that night with tears in my eyes and a painful song on my lips. I sang for the love I lost due to no fault of mine. My song didn't stop even when I heard a thud outside my door._

_But tomorrow everything will be back to normal. Father will wear his mask of indifference again and Severus will get back to brewing, trying to find a permanent solution to my problem, but I knew there was none._

_I knew that this was the beginning of my end. It was just the beginning. The end was far away, too far away._

_As I my eyes closed and my wings retreated, I couldn't help but pray to god to shorten my pathetic life, to bring my end closer, thereby ending my agony._

_XXXX_

The entry ended here and Albus turned the page.

The next entry read:

_1st October, 2003_

_Albus turned one today. He is really-_

Albus stopped there and then. His father's entry had started so abruptly. He did not want to think about his father or talk to him right now. He was disgusted and angry with dad and it would be better to stay away from the man for a few days.

He thought back to Draco's last entry and sulked. He did not want to face what Draco had faced in his heat. His own heat will start soon and he was pretty sure Scorpius won't co-operate with him, considering his anger for his dad which was justified.

He yawned and decided to talk Scorpius at breakfast about his first heat which will be exactly after a month.

Albus slept with sadness in his heart. He would never wish such a fate on anyone, not even his enemies and his dad had been so cruel to his own classmate.

Shaking his head, Albus closed his eyes and fell asleep.

XXXX

Albus had always been an early riser. At home, he used to jog but at Hogwarts, he just used to exercise for an hour or so daily. So he exercised and showered. Having taken a shower, he went straight to have breakfast since he would have to talk to Scorpius after breakfast and that would be very difficult.

XXXX

Scorpius had just finished his breakfast and was about to leave the Great hall for Charms when he heard a soft voice.

"Malfoy"

He turned around to find Potter standing at some distance from him, looking utterly terrified. He was looking everywhere except Scorpius and Scorpius had a hunch about Potter's strange behaviour.

The corridor was empty, seeing that it was still early. Scorpius also had a hunch as to why Potter had chosen an empty corridor to talk to him.

"Well, get on with it, Potter. I can't remain standing here all day." He snapped at the green eyed boy, who visibly flinched at his tone.

"Pl-please follow me." Potter turned, expecting Scorpius to follow but of course Scorpius didn't.

"Why?" He asked.

"I want to talk to you about something important, well, at least it is important to me."

Scorpius looked at the boy with guarded eyes. Now, Scorpius was sure that it was about Potter's first heat. Scorpius had thought a little over the past few days and decided that he would be a better man than Harry Potter. He would not destroy Potter like his own father was-, Scorpius stopped thinking because the thought of his father always made him angry and he had to remain calm otherwise he would scare Potter off.

"All right. Lead the way, then."

Potter just stood staring at him, shock written all over his face.

Scorpius raised his left eyebrow and sneered "What! Had you expected me to drag you to the great hall and bend you over the desk to spank you in front of everyone just because you want to talk to me about your first heat? I am not insane."

Potter's mouth fell open and Scorpius decided to enlighten Potter about his rights "I want you to know certain legal facts, Potter. No. 1 fact is that it is your right, as a veela to have your mate close to you during your heat."

Potter stared and Scorpius wanted to scold the boy for never talking about this with anyone.

"No. 2 fact is that Veela do not need to have sex during their heat. Simply lying together would suffice and if you don't want that, you can avoid it. You need your mate around you and you need him to accept you."

Potter kept on staring at him and Scorpius continued "No. 3 fact is that if I hurt you or try to assault you or take your advantage during your heat, you can drag me in the court of law. My being your mate does not give me a right to rape you."

Potter blinked some more.

"No. 4 fact is that you can hurt me physically if I hurt you in any way. This is not a Dom/sub relationship. It's like marriage that the parties concerned don't want to keep."

"I-" Potter started and Scorpius raised his hands to quieten him.

"Just because your father was a bastard to mine, it does not mean that I will take revenge from him through you. I won't do it Potter and I will not hurt you and before you splutter some more, yes I will be there during your first heat. May I know the date?"

Potter looked amazed as he replied "1st October which means in a month."

Scorpius simply nodded and replied "I won't ruin it for you. I would like to think that I was a better man and that I didn't-" Scorpius stopped abruptly when he felt a lump in his throat. The fact that his father had gone through so much agony made him cry sometimes. He could not stop his eyes from shining from tears, though they didn't spill. He just blinked them back and turned towards Potter who was looking at him with immense sadness in his eyes.

"I am sorry, Malfoy."

Scorpius dismissed the boy with a wave of his hand " I need time to get used to -er this veela thing."

_Where had this come from? I had not decided to say this._

Potter nodded, his eyes shining with happiness "You can take as much time as you need." 

He just turned to leave and heard Potter whisper "Thank you, Malfoy."

He replied back softly "Scorpius, Potter. My name is Scorpius.", not knowing why he had asked Potter to call him by his first name. He had not planned on it either.

 _His happiness is infectious._ Scorpius decided and just walked to his first class, Charms. The huff of laughter that Potter gave did not go unnoticed and Scorpius felt proud of himself for making Potter smile. The boy had been way too sad for the past few days. Scorpius knew it was because of his father's journal.

Scorpius shook his head sadly, staring ahead and wondering if acceptance from Mr. Potter was all his father had wanted.

_I would never know what my father wanted…_

XXXX


	7. Harry's Journal

**_Chapter-7_ **

**_Harry's Journal_ **

_**A/N: I would like to thank all the readers and reviewers for reading and following my story. I am really happy to see the response my story is getting.** _

_1st October, 2003_

_Albus turned one today. He is really such an adorable little baby. I was doubtful that he is a Veela and so I got his blood tested by the healers at St. Mungos. To my utter shock and dismay, I found out that he is indeed a Veela. I was shocked because I had never known that there had been a Veela in my or Ginny's bloodline, dismayed because Karma is really a bitch. I never wanted Albus to pay for my sins._

_I really hate writing but Professor Snape insisted that I must write so I am writing this journal. I am writing everything that happened. Where should I start from? Perhaps beginning will be the best. I will start from the day I had started getting letters from Malfoy requesting me to meet him. I would like to blame others for everything but I know it was my fault and only mine. So, I will write everything objectively. Perhaps my kids will read this in the future or perhaps Malfoy's kids. I just wish whosoever it is forgives me, for I am genuinely and sincerely sorry for everything I did. Let me begin from the day I got the first letter._

_It was the June of 1999 and I was sitting in my office which I had been assigned after I was appointed as the Head auror. I had never wanted to become an auror and now that I think of it I don't know why I ever accepted the bloody post. So I was sitting and studying a case file when an eagle came flying in my room. I recognised it at once. It was Malfoy's and now that I think back, I realize that I had felt a rush of excitement when his owl had come to deliver a letter to me. It was a change in my monotonous, boring life._

_I had ignored that excitement and replaced it with an imagined disgust which I had never felt towards the blonde. Malfoy had written that he wanted to meet me and that it was very urgent and important that we meet, even if for half an hour only. I ignored all his letters for eight months. Yes it was my fault but it was someone else's fault too, someone who I had trusted with my life._

_The day when I had got the first letter, I had told Ron and Hermione about it. Ron had been appointed as an auror and Hermione was training as a healer in St. Mungos. I will never forget the conversation I had with them. It was evening and we were at my place. Ginny was completing her last few months at Hogwarts and after that we were going to get married like we had always been expected to._

_I told them "I got this letter from Malfoy today saying that he wants to meet me. He says that it is urgent and important."_

_"Look Harry, Malfoy is a git and you can't meet him. Ginny would never allow it and neither would we."_

_Hermione had remained silent and her silence meant acceptance of Ron's words._

_"But it sounded urgent, Ron. He is practically begging."_

_"No, mum and dad hate Malfoys and they won't want you to meet the likes of them. Think about Ginny, mate. How disgusted she would be with you."_

_"What do you say, Hermione?"_

_Hermione looked at me and then at Ron and whispered "I think he is right."_

_Now that I think back to that day, Hermione had not even thought about what I was asking. She had just accepted Ron's words._

_"You can't talk to him, Harry. You just can't, if you want to be included in our family." Ron was practically forcing him but Harry did not want to lose the only people who he had considered family so he had agreed. He had been naïve and immature and stupid enough to be blackmailed into doing what he didn't want to._

_"Okay. Okay. Just calm down. I won't talk to him. He is git. Why would I want to lose my family over Malfoy?"_

_All this while, Hermione had stayed quiet, staring at the ceiling and I had been surprised._

_"That's the spirit, Harry." Ron beamed at him and I smiled._

_I had grinned and slapped Ron's back in a friendly manner and they had left._

_I had refused and ignored and done everything to make Malfoy back off but he had not backed off. He had persistently written to me, begging me to meet him, only once, only for ten minutes only for five minutes. I had not even bothered to think that perhaps it was really important. I had been a selfish idiot._

_I had never talked to Ginny about it. I had never given Ginny enough credit and today I am suffering because of underestimating her._

_Eight months later, I had agreed and had written my acceptance in front of Ron. Let me tell you about that day, the horrible day I had met Malfoy at the three broomsticks, the day I had behaved like an animal, like a monster and committed a crime and people had bloody enjoyed it._

_January 26th, 2000_

_It was morning when I had written my acceptance to Malfoy and I had done so after Ron's repeated warnings, which made the redhead very angry. He rowed with me and shouted at me that I was the worst friend or brother anyone could ever have. I was angry when I had left to meet Malfoy. I remember the anger that was burning inside me. How dare Malfoy interfere in my like this? How dare he turn my life upside down? How dare he want to meet after he had teased and insulted the Weasleys for 6 years?_

_I had been angry and anger had forced me to do things that I would never have imagined or wanted to do to anyone. I had assaulted him and insulted him. I had made him remove his trousers and pants and had spanked him in front of everyone. I had even let Seamus touch his arse. Merlin, I -I-I can't believe that-_

Albus started when all of a sudden, Rose called "Malfoy is waiting outside the portrait, waiting for you." His eyes drifted from the journal to the door and back and decide to meet Scorpius first and read the journal later.

Albus cast Tempus and realized that it was 6 PM. Scorpius usually went for a walk in the grounds at this time of the day. Albus was both happy and nervous that Scorpius had sought him out. Full of anticipation, he replied "Coming in a jiffy, Rose."

He rushed to his dorms and hid the journal and after trying unsuccessfully to tame his messy hair, he practically ran to meet Scorpius.

He opened the door and stood in front of the blonde who raised his eyebrows in amusement "Why were you running?"

Albus's cheeks coloured and he shrugged, looking at his feet "You called me. Did you need something?"

Scorpius replied softly "I wondered whether you would like to accompany me. I am just going for my walk."

Albus stared at the blonde "Do you mean it?"

Scorpius nodded and turned to go and Albus followed him hurriedly. They walked silently for some time. The cold weather reminded Albus that he had forgotten to wear his gloves and his rubbed his hands together to keep them heated.

Scorpius would have noticed his shivering because he spoke "Potter, do you ever think before you act. It is so cold and you forgot your gloves."

Albus stared straight ahead, rubbing his palms together and just kept on walking. He did not want Scorpius to scold him. So what if he forgot his gloves. He did not reply in any manner and just kept on walking.

"I am talking to you, Potter." Scorpius asked again, his voice annoyed and Albus stayed stubbornly silent.

Scorpius stopped abruptly, which brought Albus to a halt as well.

"Why are you not replying?"

"So what if I forgot? I am not a child and I am not bothering you in any way. I am just rubbing my hands to keep them warm. If I bother you so much, just reject me and I would be out of your hair." He replied sharply.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his forearm and he felt his face being turned towards Scorpius. That was when he realized that his eyes were shining with unshed tears and his throat was clamped. Albus had never had such a strong reaction just because someone had scolded him.

Scorpius stared at him for a couple of minutes in shock and Albus stared right back and the tears did not fall. He would not cry because he was not a baby even if it hurt like hell to hear Scorpius scold him like this.

"Why are you crying Potter?" Albus remained silent and turned away, trying to pull his hand but Scorpius did not let go.

"If you don't tell me, I will never know what's bothering you? I have never been in a relationship. Just tell me?"

Albus did not give up and snapped at Scorpius "Just let me go." He meant to snap but his voice trembled when he spoke and he blamed Scorpius for it.

Scorpius removed his hand from Albus's arm but his voice seemed so alarmed when he spoke next that Albus was forced to answer the git "What's the matter? Tell me."

"You scolded me." Albus replied in a shrill voice, snapping his hand away from Scorpius's hold "You scolded me and I hate it when you scold me. So what if I forgot to wear gloves, so what if don't think before I act. I don't like it when you shout at me-"

"I didn't shout at you" Scorpius interrupted him.

"-or scold me." Scorpius stared at him with crossed arms this time and he stared right back, rubbing his palms together.

After a couple of minutes, Scorpius sighed heavily and Albus was utterly surprise to see him taking off his gloves and proceeding to cover Albus's hands with them.

"What-" Albus stammered "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I am trying to keep your hands warm." Scorpius replied softly and continued when Albus just stared at him "Look, Potter, I don't do relationships. It happens often that I snap at people without realizing it. But I will try to change myself."

Albus replied, his voice surprised "Okay."

"I would really appreciate if you don't ask me to reject you again. I. will. never. Do. That. Okay?" This time his voice was stern.

Albus managed to nod even though he was too surprised to do anything "But, isn't it a pain. I don't want to be a burden on you. I don't want to turn your life upside down."

Scorpius looked irritated and Albus was utterly confused "Veela bond is a gift, not an imposition. Where do you learn such absurd things from? Honestly, Potter?"

Scorpius started walking again and Albus hurried to follow him.

"You are so complicated, Scorpius." Albus was happy and it would have been obvious from his voice because Scorpius whose hands were now in his pocket muttered "I know. Take it or leave it."

"Well, of course, I will take it."

After a silence of a couple of minutes, Scorpius replied, "Of course, you will be the only one to ever put up with me. Who would ever bear grumpy, angry, annoying me, except my Veela?"

Albus positively glowed when Scorpius uttered the words 'my veela'. 

"When are you going to confront your father?" Scorpius asked after a few moments and the glow was replaced by rage. 

"I am on his  journal entry now. I am surprised that my godfather-"

"YOUR godfather?"

"Yes, Ronald Weasley is my godfather. So, I am shocked that Ron was involved in all this too. I wonder if this is somehow the cause of Ron's and Hermione's separation and abandonment of Hermione's healing career. They never divorced and they never date others. Hugo lives in France and studied in Beauxbattens and Rose studied at Hogwarts due to her own choice. We were rarely allowed to visit them and I always wondered why. Dad and mum only allowed them to visit us once a week until we were twelve and could make our own choices and decisions. That was how they had put it, you know and I have a hunch as to why."

"Must have been overwhelming...." Scorpius asked, softly. They were sitting on a bench now.

Albus shrugged "Yes, it was. Uncle Ron has never criticized your family and I wonder what happened to change his opinion because from what I have read, he hated the Malfoys and specifically your father."

"It gets worse. You don't have to read if you don't want to." Scorpius was worried and his concern warmed Albus. Albus smiled, his face ahead.

"Your smile is beautiful." Scorpius blurted and his cheeks turned completely red with embarrassment.

Potter replied, a smile on his lips and his eyes warm "I do?"

Scorpius wanted to remain silent but he replied, his cheeks still red "Yes and it will disappear when you read your father's entry. You don't have to read it. I am not rejecting you so you can just leave it."

"I want to know what happened to your father and I want to punish Dad for what he did to your father. It was barbaric."

"It would hurt you, because though it was not completely his fault, the majority was and h- well he hurt father badly."

"I still want to read."

They looked at each other and Albus wanted to lean and kiss Scorpius's lips and he barely restrained himself. Scorpius was the one who broke the awkward silence, his cheeks, a little colored "It's almost curfew. Come on, let's leave."

Scorpius looked at him when he didn't get up "Come on, let's leave. It's late." and started leaving.

As usual, Potter hurried after him. 

Scorpius dropped Potter at the Gryffindor portrait and Potter whispered softly "Goodnight."

"Goodnight" Scorpius whispered back, standing in front of him.

"Your gloves-" Albus asked when Scorpius turned away and heard a soft whisper "Keep them with you. Wear it tomorrow evening, Potter. Sleep tight."

"You too." Albus called and stood there until the retreating figure of Scorpius completely vanished.

XXXX

Please review. Pretty please


	8. Regret

**_Chapter-8_ **

**_Regret_ **

_I -I-I can't believe that I really tortured him like that. I still remember how the blond did not fight back at all. I remember how he agreed to everything I said. No-one bloody stopped me. They just watched the show as if Malfoy was just a piece of entertainment for them. I want to cut my hands off because after all I had hurt Malfoy with these two hands. He had just wanted to be my friend. He had not wanted anything else. WHY THE BLOODY BUGGERING HELL WAS I SUCH A BASTARD TO HIM?_

_The reader would thing that I am merely making excuses for what I did. The majority of what happened was my fault but the complete thing was not. I had looked into Malfoy's eyes when he had been leaving and had known there and then that he would never forgive me. I was right._

_I had been punished, though, the next day, by professor Snape and some punishment it was._

_27th January, 2000_

_I was at the Weasley residence, planning for my wedding with Ginny which was after a month. Ginny was in France, meeting some friends over there. It was mostly quiet, except for the occasional question from Ron. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were strangely quiet and distant and so were the Weasley siblings._

_I wondered why. Of course, I wondered because I had left reading the Daily Prophet._

_A sudden pounding on the entrance of The Burrow brought me out of my musings. Mrs. Weasley opened the door and I saw a very furious Severus Snape on the door._

_"Severus." Molly addressed in a low voice._

_Professor Snape looked at her in a way which silenced whatever she was about to say. Then he looked at me and I staggered back when I saw the look in his eyes. I had never ever seen him so furious before._

_"Severus wait. He is a child." It was Arthur who tried to stop professor Snape this time. Professor literally glared at him "Don't interfere. You have no right to."_

_Arthur tried to open his mouth but Molly's hand on his forearm stopped whatever he was going to say._

_"We will leave both of you to your own devices then. Call my name if you need me. I am in the kitchen."_

_"But Molly-"_

_"Arthur, let's just leave."_

_"Mum, why is the slimy git-" Ron had started speaking but a wringing slap on his face stopped his words. Everybody was surprised to see that it was Molly who was looking furiously at Ron. He stood there with a hand on his cheeks._

_"I. said. Get. Out." She murmured dangerously and Ron stormed out of the room. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left the room after that which was subsequently locked by professor Snape._

_I just stared at him "What do you think you are doing?"_

_What I got was a newspaper which was thrown at my chest rather forcefully and I flinched._

_"Read it Mr. Potter."_

_"I hate the Daily Prophet."_

_"I. said. Read. It." Professor's voice seemed dangerous and I acquiesced, picking up the newspaper. With horrified eyes, I stared at the pictures. There were so many. I had completely destroyed Malfoy. The newspaper was snatched from me and I looked at professor Snape, swallowing a little._

_"Do you think Mr. Potter, just because Lily is dead, no one would stop you from becoming a criminal and that no one would stop you from assaulting someone in public?" I pointed my wand towards professor Snape._

_"Accio" and the wand flew in professor's grasp. He took both of our wands and placed them on the table._

_I gaped incredulously at him as he conjured a wooden stick and looked menacingly at me._

_"Do you think that I have protected you from your relatives, from Dumbledore, from the Dark Lord, from everyone so that you turn into a monster?"_

_He took a step towards me and I backed away._

_"You have no right-"_

_"I do have a right Mr. Potter. When I have been supplying food for you at your relatives for fifteen bloody years so that they do not starve you to death, I get the right to punish you. When I have been the only father you ever knew, I get the right to punish you."_

_"But you never pun-punished me before." I stammered._

_"I have always punished you for your mistakes. You have never committed a crime before." He glared at me and I realized that there was very little distance between us. I tried to back off but he ordered me "I want your right palm out, Mr. Potter."_

_I shook my head, terrified and received a slap in answer. My cheeks stung from the force of the slap and he slapped me on the other cheek as well._

_I glared at him "Stop"_

_"I won't stop, Harry. I won't let you become a monster."_

_He slapped me again and again and again and the force behind the slaps increased every time._

_"I will not say it again, Harry. Both palms out."_

_This time I acquiesced and turned my trembling palms out. The stick rose and fell on my right palm and I screamed in pain and the moment I retrieved my abused palm, the stick fell on the other._

_"Don't pull them back until I ask you to."_

_The stick rose again and fell mercilessly on both of my palms until I was a screaming, crying, pleading mess._

_By the time, Professor Snape stopped and threw the stick away, I was trembling in pain and crying and begging shamelessly for him to stop beating me._

_"Do you understand the reason of this punishment, Mr. Potter?"_

_I nodded, tears leaking from my eyes and I was very surprised when professor shook his head his strangely pained and haunted eyes._

_"No, you don't. Lily would be so ashamed of both of us today. I promised her and failed. You have become a monster, a criminal and I can do nothing about it."_

_"Professor-" It seemed weird to call him professor when he has always behaved more like a father to me ._

_"No, I am leaving. I don't want to listen to any of your excuses. Just remember that I am always watching over you. You are not an orphan."_

_This being said, he left and I was left staring at the door in shock. This was not the first time I had felt that Professor Snape considered me more than just a student but this was the first time I had got an evidence of the same._

_That was not the last time I had met Professor Snape. The next time I met him was at my wedding. He had arrived with Mr. Malfoy as I had known he would. There were several questions in his eyes but he stayed quiet, sitting with Mr. Malfoy, staring at me as if I was making the biggest mistake of my life._

_I got married to Ginny. She was a good wife. She was loyal, honest and polite to a fault but there was always a distance between us. We could never cross this distance and reach the other even though we had sex almost regularly but sex was not the solution to every problem._

_We tried of course. James was born in Jan 2001 and Albus was born in October 2002. After Albus's birth, our quarrels started. It was strange that Malfoy had vanished and I had become obsessed with him again which irritated Ginny to no end. She was frustrated with my obsession over him._

_His marriage to Astoria Greengrass and Scorpius's birth and then his subsequent divorce came as a shock. I couldn't comprehend why Malfoy married if he just wanted to get divorced a year after._

_On the face of it, he looked healthy and happy but I noticed that his smile never reached his eyes. Maybe I was the only one to notice._

_I should have spoken to him and apologized for what I did but I never confronted him. The pictures of his burnt and peeled off lower body were all over the newspapers and they chilled my bones but I didn't question or apologize. No, I dragged my pathetic life on and on, blaming Malfoy for my quarrels with Ginny. I never questioned Ginny about her reasons to marry me when she was obviously not happy with our marriage. No, instead I blamed Malfoy for everything when the man had not even made any appearance after that incident._

_I should have talked to him._

_I should have apologized and begged for his forgiveness._

_NO, INSTEAD I FUCKED EVERYTHING UP ROYALLY. I will never forget those four days as long as I live._

_I do not know who is reading this. It may be my own son or perhaps Scorpius Malfoy. I humbly apologize for my crime and I know that no apology can make for what I did but I am helpless. I cannot do anything else._

_I did something unforgivable .... something I can never apologize enough for. It was the night of 28th July of 2003 and I was royally drunk because not only was Malfoy a Veela but I was his mate. I had been intimated of this fact by none other than professor Snape. I had also been told that if I do not accept Malfoy  till his heat, Malfoy would either die or go insane. He also told me that Malfoy was already mentally unstable. He had not just told me, no, he had made a big show of it and everything that had been kept hidden from him since years was revealed. I was bloody shattered but so was Ginny, but she did not resort to drinking so I cannot use that as an excuse._

_I remember the whole conversation vividly. Images were shattered and friendships and facades were broken._

_Professor Snape had paid me a visit on 20th July of 2003. I was at the Weasley residence along with Ginny and the children were at twins's place. Professor Snape entered the dining room and this time his entry was so quiet that I barely noticed._

_"Mr. Potter" I lifted my eyes from the newspaper and looked at him in surprise._

_My SO CALLED BEST friends were sitting across me and Ginny was sitting beside me. We were having breakfast._

_"Professor. Hello." I greeted him. I had wanted to apologize ever since that day but he never gave me the opportunity, telling me curtly that he would know when I really would feel sorry._

_"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Potter."_

_"Please call me Ginny, professor. You were and will always be my teacher even if you have left teaching and I have graduated."_

_Professor Snape looked at Ginny's face for a moment and nodded._

_Today, I wonder if Ginny was the only sane person among the four of us._

_"I have come today because I am not left with any other option."_

_Professor Snape did not sit and abruptly turned towards Hermione who was looking straight ahead. Hermione had changed a lot in the past three years. Her haunted eyes and sad face were noticeable and she did not reply even after my repeated questions about what was haunting her. She turned her haunted eyes towards professor and her eyes asked for some kind of justice, justice for what, was completely beyond me._

_We froze when we heard professor's voice that was directed towards Hermione "You don't deserve to be a healer, Mrs. Weasley. You do not deserve to have the honour or responsibility of saving people. You are nothing but a wife. You must leave healing and sit at home to be a good little wife that you are."_

_I stared at him and then waited for Hermione to say anything, something.... anything.... protest in some way. What came was an acceptance "I know, professor. I will resign tomorrow."_

_Everyone stared at her including Ron who had turned completely white when she asked "He is dying, isn't he?"_

_Professor's voice was chilling "Yes, if he is not accepted, he will die. His will go into his heat on 28th July and if his mate does not accept him, he will die."_

_I was stunned to see her eyes welling with tears and she got up after owling a resignation letter in front of us to St. Mungos._

_Ron asked her "Where are you going?"_

_"Away from here, somewhere where you are not there to cloud my decisions." Having said this, she started leaving but Professor locked the door with a curt "No one will leave until I have said what I have come to say."_

_He turned towards Ron, who was turning pale and spoke very coldly "Tell them everything you both did. Everything"_

_What followed was a story of betrayal and lies that chilled me to my bones._

_Ron turned towards me and Ginny. Ginny was glaring at her brother and her eyes were very cold. I was surprised to see this._

_"Harry Ginny, before I tell you everything, I just want to say that I am sorry for what I did. Harry, Ginny had not wanted to marry early. She had wanted to wait and wanted you to figure what you wanted."_

_I stared at him in shock "But you told me she said that she would die if I didn't marry her."_

_Beside him, Ginny growled "You bastard."_

_I saw Ron gulp and continue "I know I said that. You wanted to wait and she wanted to wait but there was something else that you didn't know Harry. Malfoy is a Veela and you are his mate."_

_The silence that ensued was deafening. Professor Snape stood silently, leaning against the opposite wall._

_I had to hold Ginny by her waist to stop her from strangling Ron. He backed off, though Hermione remained stubbornly seated, staring at the ceiling, tears streaming from her eyes._

_"I hated Malfoy and I didn't want you to marry him." Again, Ginny started struggling in my arms "You bastard, you sentenced Malfoy to his death and knowingly at that. I told you that I wanted to wait. I told you that I had a feeling that I should wait. And Hermione, you bitch. You didn't say anything."_

_I was staring at them in shock besides trying to keep Ginny still. She was pregnant with Lily and so much screaming could not be good for the baby._

_"I lied that mum and dad hated Malfoy and I lied that Ginny would be disgusted if you spoke to Malfoy and I asked Hermione to stay silent, in the name of our love. I manipulated her to keep you from accepting the bond."_

_Ginny had stopped struggling now. She was breaking down and I still had not digested everything that I had heard moments ago._

_"Both of you turned me into a murderer. You could have stopped it. We could have divorced earlier and Harry would have tried to know Malfoy." Ginny was trembling now, sobbing on her knees. I hugged her close and asked "I don't understand."_

_"Of course, you don't bloody understand, Harry. That is why you assaulted Malfoy in front of the whole world to see. I wonder what he did after that, how he removed the supposed stains-"_

_Hermione who had been silent, spoke now, her voice trembling with tears "He burnt his lower body, the part that you had exposed with boiled water, peeled his skin off."_

_I stared at her in shock, unable to digest everything at once. I had not known that Malfoy had burnt himself off. I had not- I was so bloody stunned._

_"Both of you lied to me all along. You turned me into a murderer-"_

_Ron who had been staring at Professor Snape snapped his eyes at me "No, Harry, it was your own choice to assault him that day. Even I won't have stooped so low. It was your choice and your decision. You could have spoken to Ginny and called the marriage off and spoken to my parents but no you let your insecurities rule you and so you don't get me and Hermione to blame for everything."_

_I wanted to strangle Ron there and then but Professor Snape's voice stopped me "He heat begins on 28th July and if you don't accept him, he will die. He is already mentally imbalanced, as it is. We got him married and Scorpius's birth helped to stabilize his condition but he is slowly going insane and no one knows what would happen if you are not there for his heat this time."_

_This time it was Ginny who held his forearms and looked into his eyes. She had been his best friend for the past three years. She understood him and loved him, not as wife, but as a best friend._

_"You can't let this happen. You have to be there for him, Harry. I won't become a murderer. I refuse to have any part in destroying something as pure as a Veela bond."_

_I nodded dumbly, my hands trembling. "I am taking the kids to my grandma's for two weeks then. I want you to take care of him."_

_I nodded again, averting my eyes away from my so called bloody best friends who had ruined my whole life._

_"Well, now that everything is settled, I must leave." Professor Snape said and left subsequently, without sparing me another glance. I knew he didn't expect anything from me._

_What followed was the greatest quarrel I had ever had with Ron and Hermione. I forbade them to see any of my kids till they were twelve and able to take their own decisions. Ron protested but Hermione simply nodded and left. Her tears had still not stopped. Her betrayal had hit the worst somehow. I had never expected her to lie so blatantly to me. I left with Ginny and have not seen Ron or Hermione ever since._

_Ginny kept her promise and left with the kids for her grandma's. The divorce papers had already been filed and I had turned into a divorced husband at the mere age of 20. I was alone and so I resorted to drinking, knowing that I must have found some kind of profession or hobby to keep me busy like Ginny found quidditch. Instead I started drinking and I was drunk when Draco arrived at my place on 28th July 2003, the most awful, horrible and regrettable day of my life._

Albus stopped reading because it was so unbelievable and overwhelming. The reason of his Hermione's abandonment of Healing and their subsequent separation was clear but he was nowhere near close to what had actually happened to Draco Malfoy at last.

His father's entries ended here and Draco's entry started after this. It seemed to be his last entry, judging from the few pages left.

Eager to know what had happened to Scorpius's father, he read further even though it was past the time he was supposed to sleep.

XXXX

Please review


	9. Sin Part I

 

**_Chapter-9_ **

**_Sin Part I_ **

_28th July, 2003_

_Three years have passed and I am tired of living like this now. I had not wanted to marry Astoria at all but I had to if I wanted to stay sane. Today, when I look at my son, Scorpius, I can't help feeling glad that I married her. She did it because she had known my condition and had always been my friend. She wanted to help me out so she agreed to marry me to sire me a son._

_Severus had said that Scorpius would help stabilize my condition and that he would give me a reason to live and I agree that Scorpius did. The child is the only reason I am alive today. The theory behind it was that Veela lose their wish to live if they do not have their mate with them but my child gave me the will to live. I am not sure whether death wasn't a better solution._

_I am slowly becoming mentally unstable. Scorpius gives me the will to live but he can't give the love I need. Only Potter can do that and he is happily married to the Weaslette. I don't even remember most of their names now which is a proof of my partial insanity. I have known them my entire life. Why would I forget their names?_

_Even after my repeated denials, Severus went and told everything to Potter. He had told me that he had not told him about my Veela inheritance on his marriage due to my wish but now Severus and father were left with no choice. My heat will start today evening and I am supposed to pay a visit to Potter though I have received no owl or any confirmation from the man._

_I don't think that he would really accept me. I don't expect to return as a sane man from his house after my heat. So, I am charming this journal to automatically write whatever happens there. The journal will end when I lose my consciousness._

_Son,_

_I am sure that you will read this journal some day. I hope you forgive Harry. He has not had an easy life. Perhaps that is why he couldn't accept me because he didn't want to lose the Weasleys. Forgiveness is divine, son and so I wish you forgive him. I also wish you grow into a nice young man and marry a person of your choice and have a nice and a beautiful life. I wish my misdeeds and my wrong decisions or my veela inheritance never cast a shadow on your happiness. I love you son, always have and always will. Please don't feel sad for me._

_I wish we can spend more time in the future. You are such a nice little boy and I wish I get to know the young man you grow up to be but in case I can't, may god bless you with everything you want._

_28th July, 2003 (evening 6 P.M.)_

_I have just apparated in front of Potter's residence. I am nervous and terrified as to how he will receive me. I don't remember a single day when he has spoken to me softly or even in a civil manner._

_After hesitating for about five minutes, I ring the bell but receive no answer so I ring again and this time I hear his footsteps and terror fills me up again. I don't want to face him. I am afraid of him after what he did at the three broomsticks._

_He opens the door and slurs "MMMalf- Malffoyy, is it your heat already?"_

_I am stunned to see that he is drunk. Maybe he had forgotten the date of my heat and it saddens me. I just nod silently._

_He steps aside and welcomes me in. So far, he has been civil, if a little drunk and it relieves me a little. When I hear him lock the door, I whirl around in alarm. I don't want him to lock the door. Why is he locking it?_

_"Gii-givve me your wand." He slurs again and I am truly alarmed now. I won't be able to protect myself without my wand. My partial insanity has rendered me incapable to do any wandless magic. It requires a lot of energy and I have none left. I shake my head in denial and he glares at me._

_"Give it to me Mmalffoy. Now-"_

_He stumbles towards me and wrestles the wand from my pocket somehow._

_"Potter, give my wand back to me. I-"_

_I am shocked when he slaps me tightly on my right cheek in reply and slurs "Shut up. I have not allowed you to shpeak."_

_"You are drunk Potter. Just give my wand back to me." I request softly, not wanting to anger the other man, while simultaneously backing off a little._

_In a second, Potter has come closer to me and slapped me again._

_I shout and fall on the floor on my knees and elbows._

_"Potter, please-"_

_"You had no right to turn my life upshide down. I hate you." Potter grips my hair tightly and brings his face closer to mine "You broke my marriage and took away my only friendsh from me."_

_Potter slams my face on the floor and I scream, tears of pain streaming from my eyes. Had I not been mentally unstable and therefore vulnerable, had I not been in my heat, I would have protested and left his house, but as it is, my wings are sprouting from my back and Potter slams my face on the floor again. This time I feel something trickle down my forehead. Only after watching the red droplets, do I realize that it is blood._

_"Potter, please-"_

_Potter is staring at my wings and his face is completely blank. I have always wondered whether Potter would find my wings beautiful because they are beautiful, silver and long. The first word that leaves Potter's mouth is,_ _"HIDEOUS" though and it breaks my heart._

_He slams my face on the floor again and again. My knees and elbows have started to ache so much and I just want to leave but the word that Potter has just shouted shatters me. It breaks my heart into tiny pieces._

_"YOUR WINGS ARE SO HIDEOUSHH AND YOU ARE ALSHO UGLY." Potter shouts again and this time he his pulling my wings away as if he wants to tear them apart._

_I scream in pain which is not just physical._

_"Veela are suppooshed to be beauty- butiful. You are so ugly." He laughs and jerks his hand away. I have just a moment to stand up. I was right. He will never accept me. He is drunk and is beating me and how is death not better than the insanity which I will suffer from after all this._

_It would have saved me from the pain I am facing now. I just have a moment after which I find myself thrown on the opposite wall, my hands tied with a rope on either side of my head and my legs tied below me. I am so terrified and sad that I find it hard to breath. I wonder what he is going to do but I remain silent. I don't say anything. What can I say? He is my mate and I do love him even if he despises me with everything he has. This is anyways going to be my last sane evening and if my mate wants to beat me to death or insanity, then so be it. I brace myself for whatever is to come next ._

_I have never been whipped till date._ _That's what he is going to do. He has conjured a leather belt to whip me. My wings have drooped sadly. My mate is not interested in me or my wings. What is the point of going on?_

_I cannot help the first scream that escapes my mouth when the leather belt hits my stomach for the first time. I am wearing trousers and shirt but they don't ease my pain._

_"Please, Potter" I plead and he mercilessly whips me again, on chest this time._

_"Why, please, Harry, don't-" I slur incoherently._

_"Bashtard, you broke my marriage. Why are you a veela?"_


	10. Sin Part II

**_Chapter-10_ **

**_Sin Part II_ **

_He whips my arms this time and it hurts a lot and I shout in pain._

_"Not my choice."_

_He whips my thighs and I can't stop the tears that escape my eyes. What can be worse than receiving a beating from your mate on your heat just for being what you are? Why did Severus tell him at all about the bond?_

_He drops the belt and slaps my face again and again and again and again._

_I scream in pain and tears stream down my cheeks. What can be more humiliating than having your mate slap you on the day he is supposed to be with you?_

_He is not done, though. He punches my stomach twice, ignoring my pained cries and screams. He slaps me again before grumbling, "Shut up, bashtard." when I cry in pain._

_I sigh a little in relief when I see him backing away, muttering "thirshty" but that relief is short-lived because I find out that I am thirsty too._

_"Can I have water, please?"_

_He returns with a glass of water and snickers wickedly "No."_

_"Please." I plead and he turns the glass upside down. The water is falling and the glass is soon empty. He repeats the exercise again and I find that my mouth has turned dry. Harry vanishes again and returns with a bowl of curd and fruits for himself. I realize that I am starving and I beg him "Feeling hungry. Can have food, pleashe."_

_I am slurring and it is another proof that I am losing my mind._

_He shakes his head in denial and eats slowly, licking his spoon clean. All I get is a slap on my face for asking for water and food._

_"Want water, Malffoy and food alsho, do you?"_

_What a pair we make, I realize, one drunk, other insane and want to laugh and cry at the same time._

_I nod when I see that he is waiting for my answer._

_"You will have to shave your head in front of me if you want water and food."_

_I stare at him shock. I love my hair. My hair is beautiful. Why does he want me to shave my head? WHY? I want to scream but I can't. I continue staring at him and he slaps me hard._

_"Ansher me bashtard. Don't have all day."_

_I still don't answer and he vanishes and comes back with a glass of water and makes a show of turning the glass and spilling the water very slowly. I had never realized before that water is really important to survive. If I ever get out of this, I will never waste water ever again._

_I nod slowly because the thirst would kill me otherwise. I have no other option._

_He unties my hands and they ache and so do my legs. Next, he conjures a chair and directs me to sit on it. I sit and wait for his next order. This is the next evidence of my approaching insanity. I should have run away but I wait for his next move which is to conjure a scissor and a razor and hand them to me. I take the devices and look at them._

_"Shtart cutting yourr hair and then I will give you water and shome food maybe."_

_I nod and start cutting my beautiful hair. Silver strands fall on the floor and my heart breaks a little with every strand. I want to look beautiful for my mate and bald is not beautiful._

_"Quickly." He snarls and slaps me for the thirtieth time maybe._

_I nod quietly and cut my hair quickly. Once I am done I pick up the razor and start running it on my head. Soon I am done and my head has been completely shaved and I keep my eyes closed but I have to open them when I hear a giggle. I open my eyes and find that Harry is laughing at me. His face is red with mirth. He is making fun of me._

_"Ugly. bald. HAHAHAHAHA"_

_He is laughing at me and repeating these words again. He conjures a mirror and keeps it in front of me. I can hardly recognize myself. My head is bald and my wings have drooped. My eyes are haunted and my cheeks are sunken. I look like death warmed over. I just wanted to look beautiful for Harry but I look ugly. I have been called many things in my life- wicked, cunning, evil, smart, dashing, over confident, arrogant, annoying but never ugly and it hurts. It hurts so much when my mate calls me ugly that I can hardly breathe._

_"Fucking ugly. HAHAHAHA" He is still laughing and I stare at my reflection in the conjured mirror._

_"I hate you, bashtard Malfoy. Fucking Ugly." He says between his hysterical giggles and I feel that I losing my senses now. I - I don't think I can stay sane any longer. I-I-I- can't take- any more-what- laughing-ugly-_

The journal ended after these words and all Albus could do was stare at the bloody journal. He closed the journal and felt bile rush in his mouth and gets out of the bed to rush towards the bathroom. After about half an hour, when is done vomiting, he returns to his room and closes his eyes, trying to remember when he had last heard about Mr. Malfoy. He had read in the newspaper that no one had met him or seen him or visited him in the past decade and that his family members refused to answer anything. He had never asked Uncle Severus. He had not needed to.

_Is he dead or is he alive?_

Albus wondered and found disgust creeping inside him. How could his father have done this? He would have to confront his father. He had to know what had happened to Mr. Malfoy. With these thoughts in his mind, Albus slept and nightmares of Mr. Malfoy and his dad haunted him all night long.

XXXX

Harry was sitting in his study and staring at the opposite wall. Fourteen years had passed and nothing had changed. Albus would hate him after reading the journal and he was just waiting for his son to confront him. After that incident fourteen years ago, he had resigned from the auror office and joined the Department for rights and protection of magical creatures. 

It had not made any difference in his personal life though. He was as lonely as he had been fourteen years ago and will always be. There was no way to escape this loneliness. He had lost the chance to get the only person who had loved him. All he could do now was stare at the opposite wall and wait for the inevitable confrontation with his son who is a veela and whose mate is Scorpius Malfoy.

How would he answer Albus? Most importantly, what would he say? Albus would despise him after reading it and need answers to questions that Scorpius Malfoy had never asked him but might have wanted to.

When Harry had never forgiven himself for what he had done fourteen years ago, why would Albus forgive him? His daughter already hated him. She did not visit him or even looked at him when they came across. Ginny had told Lily everything because she had not wanted to lie to their daughter and Harry knew that she was not wrong. Ginny had broken every possible contact with Harry after that incident, not that Harry blamed her at all. She had begged him to behave and he had done just the opposite of behaving. He had broken Draco.

An owl that swooped through the door of study brought him out of his musings.

He opened it and started reading his son's letter.

_Dad,_

_I want to speak to you. Please meet me at the fireplace today at around 4 P.M. I'll firecall you. It is urgent and I don't care which creature you have to meet in which country._

_BE THERE._

_Albus Severus Potter_

Harry read the letter again and folded it before keeping it in his drawer. He wanted to drink and forget everything, his son's anger, Draco's-, he couldn't even bear to think what had happened to Draco and he wanted to forget everything sometimes but he won't drink. He had pledged that not to drink and he won't. So he asked Kreature to make strong coffee for him and immersed himself in the papers containing the rights of werewolves in The Great Britain.

He looked at the time and found that it was just 10 A.M.

_Two hours more. Just two hours and then I can leave._

Harry drank his coffee to get rid of the headache and frustration that he felt daily due to his impatience as the time slot he had been allotted arrived closer.

The coffee didn't help so he immersed himself in his documents.

He looked at the time again and it was just 10:10 AM.

_1 hour and 50 minutes more and then I can leave._

He drank some more coffee and waited just like he had for the past fourteen years, checking the clock after every ten minutes.

XXXX

_**Please read and review.** _

_**A/N: The focus will shift towards Harry and Draco next chapter onwards.** _

_A/N: Once again, I would like to thank all the people who have read and reviewed my story. It really means so much to me._


	11. Anger

 

**_Chapter-11_ **

**_Anger_ **

"You are late, dad. It's half past four. Where were you?" Albus was glaring at Harry and it was completely justified. He was late, though he could not reveal the cause, not yet. He had hidden it for years from his children and he wondered how Albus would react when he realized where Harry went daily between 12 P.M. to 4 P.M. As far as the kids knew, Harry had some meeting daily at the same time and kids had stopped asking once they had started school.

"Yes. I was busy. Sorry." He replied softly.

"Come through. It's time you told everything to James."

Harry stared at Albus "You could just give the journal to him."

Albus glared at him "I could but I want you to tell him and then I want to see whether you are ashamed of yourself, whether you feel any remorse."

"I can't, Albus. You have to realize that I can't-." He pleaded and Albus stared at him blankly.

"You will have to face the wizengamot soon enough, dad. We are the least of your concerns right now." His son replied bluntly and Harry could just stare in shock.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked him.

"I mean that I am filing a case against you."

"Ca-case for what?" Harry knew the answer but he wished to listen it from his son's mouth.

"Let's see. Public humiliation, abuse and taking undue advantage of your bond with Mr. Malfoy, torturing, beating. Should I go on, dad?" 

Harry flinched as if he was slapped and his face fell which satisfied Albus, who sneered at him "Come through, dad. You owe James an explanation. He is, after all your eldest son."

Harry just nodded. He had not expected this but his kids had grown up now. Albus was at least a little thoughtful. James didn't think at all. He was too sentimental; Merlin knew how his eldest son would react.

Ten minutes later, he had come through the fireplace and was sitting in the Room of requirement with his kids. Lily was staring at the ceiling, looking bored, Albus was glaring at him angrily and James was looking expectantly at him. He cleared his throat and Albus was the first one to end the awkward silence.

"So, dad, please start from the beginning. I want James to know everything before I take you to wizengamot."

"What the fuck, Albus? Wizengamot? Are you barmy?" James exclaimed and Albus stayed silent, glaring at Harry, while Harry looked at his hands.

He suddenly felt so old. Fourteen years had passed and he was nowhere near the solution and now this.

_If-if Albus got me imprisoned, he would be shattered. Who will explain my absence to him and most importantly how. I am the only one he listens to and responds to. Not even his own father or son can handle his moods. Who will care for him with me gone?_

These questions haunted Harry and he had no answers to them.  Hermione would be of no use. She had tried her best and had still found no solution. She had left healing permanently and ran a small café now to earn money.

Hell, Harry had been trying to think of something or find something, anything but there was nothing, no previous cases, no Veela who had survived their mate's abuse, hatred,  indifference or rejection.

"DAD!" Two voices yelled at him and he looked up, startled. Albus was glaring at him and James was glaring at Albus, while Lily was now staring at the fireplace with vacant eyes.

"James, I want to tell you something about my past..."

James had started listening with interested eyes. His face had always been an open book. As Harry proceeded with the tale, James's face went from interested to white to pale to disgusted and finally furious.

That was the reaction that surprised Harry the most. It was expected with Albus because Scorpius was his mate and Albus had never really hated the Malfoys but James had hated them or Harry thought he had. It seemed Harry had been wrong about his eldest son.

Silence ensued as he ended his tale at the night when he had been drunk and beaten Draco.

"What happened after that night? The journal ended after Mr. Malfoy lost consciousness.

Harry flinched and started again "Well, I was literally out of it due to the amount of alcohol I had consumed. When I woke up, Draco had gone and everything was strewn in my room. Hermione was sitting on my bed, looking at me and Ron was sitting with his head in his hands. I had never seen them so upset in my life. The first thing I felt was a slap on my face and looked up to find Ginny. I had promised her that I would treat Draco well. I will never forget the conversation I had with her and your god-parents that day...

_"You promised. You bloody swore that you will treat him gently. You abused a Veela in his heat and that too when that particular Veela was already mentally unwell. How can you be such a bastard, Harry?" She shouted at me and I stared at her. My head was pounding because of the hangover and my heart was beating rapidly. I closed my eyes to ease the headache and when I did so, the images of what had happened the previous night assaulted my mind. I felt nothing except annoyance over the consequences this would have for me._

Today, I am disgusted at the man I used to be. I was not even guilty. I felt no remorse. I just felt angry that his father would drag me in the court and that would attract media, which I hated.

_Ginny slapped me again and I glared at her._

_"His mind has completely snapped. You have turned a healthy man into a drooling mad idiot. He has a year old child. His son is Albus's age and the child would have to grow fatherless."_

_"He would have his grandfather-"_

_"You know that it is not the same thing, Harry. That is not an excuse." It was Hermione who had said this in a soft voice._

_"Did you check him Hermione? Do-do you think-. Is there any hope?" I asked her in a hopeful voice._

_"I have left healing, Harry. You know that I-" Hermione replied and I saw Ginny pacing furiously in my room, trying to think of a solution, perhaps._

_"But you have to try, Hermione. They will take in the court."_

_"I won't try when I can't even be unbiased." She replied, determination colouring her voice._

_"I will not interfere in your matters. How many times should I tell you?" Ron snapped at her._

_"Not that I care whether you do or not, Ronald, but just so you know, I will never live with you anymore to attract such interference on your part."_

_Ron stared at her, as did I, in complete shock._

_"You are divorcing me. What about Rose?" Ron whispered._

_"She will go to and fro between us and no I am not divorcing you and I will not live with you, not until Draco has healed and has got his sanity restored."_

_"Bu- but that is unheard of. Veela never recover from abuse. They give up their lives and never forgive their mates. They go into some sort of coma. No one can reach them once they are like that. I don't even understand why Malfoy hasn't already gone into the coma."_

_Hermione stared at the fire silently. Ginny had stopped pacing and was reading a book now. The cover said that it was on Veela and their mates._

_"I love you Hermione."_

_"So did Malfoy. Malfoy loves Harry who abused him and you practically aided in that, manipulating my mind and hence my decisions and now you will pay for it. Malfoy does not deserve what he got. I have a feeling there is something we don't know. There have been certain things that have always disturbed me about your life Harry and now I think that they are connected to Malfoy."_

_I stared at her "What things?"_

_"Like the fact that you had died and came back from death. It is simply not possible. Like the fact that professor Dumbledore whose hand had completely turned black had got his hand healed miraculously. Like the fact that you could use Malfoy's wand effortlessly."_

_I still stared at her and this time Ginny asked "How can it be connected to Malfoy?"_

_Hermione continued speaking, as though she had not even heard Ginny, her eyes distant "I asked Professor Snape but it was like something was stopping him from telling me the truth and same happened with Professor Dumbledore. I read some ancient books and found out that Veela have strange powers. They can keep their mate bound to earth through a sacrificial ritual. They have to sacrifice their blood until their mate wakes up. I tried to contact Malfoy but he wouldn't tell me anything. The strangest thing is that he had vanished the moment you had left for the forbidden forest and so had professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape, now that I think back to it... another strange thing is that Malfoy had been kept under a healer's constant presence for about seventy hours after the war had ended. I had always wondered why his wand worked for you. I always wondered why he lied when he had clearly recognised you at the manor. Do you remember, Harry?"_

_I nodded, dumbstruck. My face was slowly turning white._

_"Bellatrix was casting cruciatus after cruciatus on me and I had no way of defending myself. Malfoy had come to my aid at that time. He had cast a quiet protego on me and it kept the curse at bay. I had acted as if it was still hurting me so that she would not become suspicious. I had forgotten that incident but these thoughts have been haunting me since Professor Snape came to the Weasley's place that day. I am having a hard time digesting that we practically destroyed a person who, not only saved us, but helped us win the war too. And another thing Ronald." She looked directly into Ron's eyes, who was staring at her in shock,  "He was the one who had saved Fred that day. Fred would have died if Draco had not run to pull him out of the way. You owe your brother's life to him. He had made Fred promise not to tell anyone but I forced him to spill the truth."_

_She stood up abruptly and started moving towards the door. Her soft and regretful voice reached their ears "I know that both of you feel no remorse yet. But you will, with time, understand what I am going through and when it will hit you, you will stumble and fall, with no-one to keep you standing. That time you would realize what Malfoy meant to you Harry. I am renting a flat at Leaky. Good bye."_


	12. A meeting with past mistakes

**_Chapter-12_ **

**_A meeting with past mistakes_ **

_On this note, she left and Ginny soon followed after her with a curt "I am also renting a flat at Leaky."_

"Where is Mr. Malfoy now? I have never heard anything about him." Lily, who had been quiet asked now, asked "Mum never answered when I asked her about his whereabouts."

"He was being kept in Malfoy manor in France, initially but then Scorpius grew up and started asking about him and so they gave the journal to him and then shifted Draco to their current residence in Wiltshire. I kept the media away from him, which is why you haven't heard anything about him."

I was startled when James suddenly stood up and slammed his hands on the table "How could you be such a bastard dad. It does not matter whether Mr. Malfoy is a veela or a werewolf or a vampire or bloody devil himself. How could you have been such a bastard to anyone?"

"Language, James-"

"You have no right to scold me. You have lost your respect in my eyes and I will help Albus drag you to the court. You should have been punished then and will be punished, even if it is fourteen years late."

Everyone stared at James, including Lily whose eyes had gone wide with surprise.

James had been the child he had been closest to so of course James was the child who was the most hurt. His illusions that Harry was a kind polite man who could never be wrong were shattered.

"So will I." Lily got up and glared at him with her arms crossed around her chest. Albus and James mimicked her and his children looked so strong and determined at that moment that he was proud of them, in spite of the fact that he was nowhere near the solution of what to do with Draco while he would be in prison.

They had to know so I started speaking again "Draco's mind had snapped and I went to meet him. Severus had told me that Draco had been shouting and blasting things apart ever since that incident and his words or voice was never understandable. He calmed down when I went to see him. He stared at me as if I was his personal sun. I still remember that day..... 

_I rang the bell and after the fifth ring, a house elf came to receive me. The poor elf was very worried and was practically in tears._

_"Master Draco is being shouting again. He is not being eating or drinking or bathing. He is drooling and crying and screaming and blasting everything. He is- he is-"_

_I stared at the elf as if the creature had grown another head._

_"Take me to your master Draco please." I ordered the creature softly once I had gone inside and the door had been locked behind me._

_"Draco please." The frantic voice belonged to Lucius Malfoy and Harry wondered what was happening. He received his answer after a minute._

_"NAHHHGFFFGG." The voice- no actually it was an incoherent stream of words which were screamed and the voice depicted that the speaker was in agony._

_"I can't unbind you, Draco. You are tearing your skin off. Please you have -" Harry started running when he heard Professor Snape's pleaded words._

_"NAHHHGFYYHHGGGGGG. UJJJHHHHHN." The words were not at all clear, not even a single word. The elf directed me towards a large room which was a complete wreck. I stared at the condition of the room. All the chairs, tables, mirrors were broken, wood and glass strewn all over the room. Almost nothing was intact._

_Malfoy was tied to his own bed. He was in a pathetic condition. His arms and legs were tied and Lucius and Professor Snape were trying to reason with a man who was clearly insane. I saw his torn clothes and I saw that they had been torn by Malfoy himself. He was bleeding everywhere, face, lips, chest, and legs. Blood was on almost every visible part of his body. He was struggling in his bonds and I stared silently at him. He was screaming and shouting incoherent things and I could just stare at him in shock as his father and godfather tried to talk to him._

_"NGGGGFFDFDSSD." He screamed and tears streamed down his cheeks. I couldn't watch all this anymore. I mumbled "Malfoy." I had mumbled softly and the subsequent silence was really deafening. Malfoy was staring at me, completely silent, his eyes wide and red rimmed._

_He struggled in his bonds and looked at me, his eyes pleading me to unbind him and I didn't know how I understood his unspoken words but I did and I walked forward._

_"Mr. Potter, what are you doing here?" Lucius asked me and I licked my lips. I knew I would have to apologize but no apology would sooth what I had done to the man's son but nevertheless, I tried "I am sorry Mr. Malfoy. I have come to see him."_

_Lucius stared at me for a few minutes and then walked aside, silently._

_"Don't disappoint me again, Mr. Potter." Professor Snape's soft voice reached my ears and I nodded._

_I turned my attention towards Malfoy who had stopped struggling and shouting now and was staring at me with pleading eyes._

_I unbound him and once his arms were free, he punched me hard on my face. There was an unrestrained fury in the blond's eyes. In the past, I would have responded with a punch but I just sat there, waiting for another punch that never came. Malfoy folded his arms and glared at me as if he was the sane one and I, the insane._

_"We are outside. Call us if you need us." This being said, Lucius and Professor Snape left us to our own devices._

_Instead of the punch that I was waiting for, I received indifference. Gone was the Malfoy who looked softly at me, or sneered and smirked at me, who teased me endlessly. No.  Malfoy either completely ignored me, choosing to stare at the ceiling or stared at me with blank eyes. I tried to talk to him._

_"Malfoy, would you talk to me?"_

_He did not reply._

_"I am really sorry, Malfoy."_

_Still no reply._

_"Malfoy, did you do a sacrificial ritual to bring me back from death."_

_No reply._

_"Please say something."_

_Malfoy said nothing. He remained completely quiet._

_"Okay, don't talk to me if you don't want to. At least eat something."_

_I had just picked up the plate when he took it from my hands and threw it on the floor, screaming incoherently again. This sudden change startled me and I backed off in fear of hurting the other man. That was wrong, I suppose._

_He started screaming and crying and scratching his face and eyes and chest and legs and hands and everything uncovered, bleeding himself. I heard Lucius and Professor Snape enter the room. They tried to calm him down but Malfoy kept on scratching himself. I sat there, my eyes transfixed at him in shock._

_This was what I had reduced him to. My presence soothed him and my backing off turned him insane. I stood up and started backing off, my eyes still at him. He was still shouting and screaming, his hands and legs bound again, a picture of madness, helplessness and agony._


	13. Remorse

**_Chapter-13_ **

**_Remorse_ **

_I apparated directly to my house and stared at my reflection, wondering whether I would see a monster who had turned a sane man into an insane person who did not understand anything anymore, a man who had saved me, who was the reason I was alive, but what I saw were tears. Tears were trickling down my eyes and I had not cried for so long. I felt so sad and I didn't know why. I felt helpless that I couldn't go to Hermione or Ron with my problems like I always did. They had no solutions this time. I was-_

_"_ Shut up, Mr. Potter. We do not want to listen to your fake and empty apologies and we are not the ones you need forgiveness of." Harry blinked in surprise when he heard Scorpius's voice. Fourteen years had passed and Scorpius Malfoy's anger and hatred for him had not lessened.

His face was filled with disgust as he stared at Harry.

"When did you arrive?" Lily asked him.

"Albus had told me that they would have a meeting and I had not wanted to attend but then I thought that I should." Scorpius Malfoy who was so much like his father, stood there glaring at him and all he could do was avert his eyes.

"The point is that Draco goes insane in my absence. He panics even if I am a few minutes late. I have been going to meet him daily from 12 to 4 for the past fourteen years."

His kids were shocked to hear this. Of course they were. They had not known that Harry had lied to them for fourteen years.

After a few minutes, they composed themselves and Albus broke the awkward silence "We will find solution of that but you are going to face your punishment dad. I won't spare you like everyone did." He glared at him and snapped these words.

"We agree." Lily and James agreed with him, though Scorpius looked like he would protest, though he stayed quiet.

"Okay." Harry whispered, having accepted the inevitable. He had always known that one day he would have to answer to his own children and that day had finally arrived. He sighed and stood up "I must take my leave now. Sleep well." This being said, he left.

It was raining heavily and Harry had apparated directed to the Malfoy Manor. He rang the bell and was received by an elf, whose name he didn't remember. 

"Yes Master Harry Potter." It asked.

"I have come to visit Draco."

The elf nodded and whispered "He is being in his room, playing with blocks."

Harry had to close his eyes for a moment. A thirty five year old man who had been ambitious and intelligent was playing with blocks and it was all Harry's fault. Nothing had changed in the past fourteen years except for the fact that he had fallen in love with Draco and his love just increased with each passing day.

With depressing thoughts, he walked towards Draco's room which was on the ground floor. He was so upset which was also why he was visiting the blonde tonight.

He entered Draco's room and saw that Draco was sitting on the floor playing with some colourful blocks. That was what Harry reduced the man to. Over years, Draco's condition had improved a little, seeing that he did not break things like he used to. Rest was exactly the same. Utter chaos ensued in the whole manor if Harry was even ten minutes late. He walked inside and Draco did not notice his entry, as usual. He was wearing green shirt and black jeans today and was looking utterly sweet and adorable.

Harry sat on floor with crossed legs beside a smiling Draco who didn't notice him. Draco behaved as if Harry did not even exist, yet he cried and screamed if Harry didn't come to visit him. Harry dropped his head on Draco's shoulder and adjusted himself to rest his folded knees on Draco's lap.

Draco continued playing with his blocks.

"Draco, I told James everything today and Albus read our journal so he already knew. Ginny had told everything to Lily. My children hate me."

Draco arranged five red blocks together and was arranging another four green ones on top of them, a small smile on his lips.

"They called me names and don't respect me at all."

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and snuggled closer to the man.

"You don't listen to me. You never listen to me. I keep on speaking and speaking and you never respond in any way."

Harry looked at Draco's face and just stared for a bit. He was smiling and his eyes, as silver as ever were concentrated on the task of creating the pyramid of blocks, trying to arrange yellow blocks over green. Harry hugged Draco with left hand and caressed his cheeks with the other. The blonde did not even look at him.

"Dracoooooo." Harry whined and still failed to catch his attention, as expected. He had been trying for fourteen years now. Draco did not reply, did not look at him, and did not respond in any way at all. The only evidence of the fact that his presence was important for Draco was that day when he had been ten minutes late. He had returned to find a very red Draco and a very chaotic manor and a very very furious Lucius Malfoy. After that day, Harry had never been late, not that he ever wanted to be. 

"Draco, please respond in some way at least. I am losing all hope."

No reply.

"Please."

No reaction, not even a jerk of head.

"Draco, I am sorry. I have been apologising for the past fourteen years. Please forgive me now."

Draco continued to arrange his blocks in different ways and Harry was growing increasingly depressed.

"My kids are dragging me to the court. They will throw me in Azkaban and then you will be left alone."

Harry got no reaction, whatsoever. Harry snuggled close to Draco and started speaking again.

"I love you. I know you are not there to listen to me but I want to tell you. The day I turned you insane was the worst day of my life. Now I am left with no one at all. Surely, I could still go the weasleys. Ron is not invited there anymore or I could go to Hermione but she is just a shadow of her old self. But I don't want to go to anyone else. Please come back Draco. Come back and hug me. Come back and just lie down with me. Just look into my eyes and say that you love me. I crave you so much. Please-"

Harry's breath hitched and he looked up at Draco. No reaction other than a small lingering smile and eyes that were focused on his task. Sighing in frustration, he shifted to place his head in Draco's lap. Draco never stopped him from doing anything. The blond just adjusted his things and his hands to accommodate Harry. Draco always adjusted to accommodate Harry.

"Please talk to me. Why won't you speak anything? Fourteen years have passed and am dying to listen to your voice. You have not uttered a single word for the last fourteen years. I want to see your wings again. I was wrong. They were not hideous. They were so beautiful. You don't bring forth your wings even during your heat, though it clearly pains you so much."

When he felt fingers wipe his tears, he realized that he was crying. This was another strange thing. Draco would wipe his tears when he would cry but he would never speak anything. This thought just brought forth more tears and he looked up to find Draco frowning at him. His fingers wiped Harry's tears off gently and Harry kissed those fingers.

As always, Draco jerked his hand away and glared at him. Draco had not forgiven him and this was an evidence of this fact. Draco always glared at him when Harry tried to kiss him. It seemed that he was punishing Harry for treating him so unfairly when Draco had only wanted a little kindness.

As always, Harry mumbled "I am sorry. I am so so sorry." and kissed the gentle fingers again. This time the glare was not there. This time there was softness in Draco's eyes, softness that he didn't deserve at all. How was it that Draco always managed to make Harry remember what he had done? His past monstrosity brought another bout of tears in Harry's eyes and Draco's fingers wiped his tears again, his frown deepening. Who would wipe his tears in Azkaban? How would he live without Draco?

"Master Draco must sleep now. It's past his sleeping time."

The elf said in a trembling voice and Harry wiped his eyes of remaining tears and nodded.

"I-" The lump was making it impossible for Harry to say anything at all. He cleared his throat and stood up. He kissed Draco softly on his forehead and got a glare in return and in response he just hugged Draco tightly. Draco didn't struggle. He never did.

"I am leaving now. Will you take care that his clothes are changed properly and then put him to bed."

The elf nodded and Harry nodded in return. The elves knew what to do but that did not stop Harry from asking the same questions daily. He wanted to care for Draco and there were not many things he could do. Harry turned towards Draco and said the few words he said daily before leaving.

"I am leaving. I will see you again tomorrow."

Draco had returned to his blocks and did not respond to his words.

Harry sighed in defeat, sadness filling him and said "Bye. Sleep well, Draco." and left.

On the way outside, he found Lucius and Severus staring at him, the former's face blank and expressionless and the latter's face still as unforgiving as it had been fourteen years ago.

They were in the dining room. It seemed that they wanted to say something but Harry just shook his head and retreated from the house. The lump in his throat had not gone yet. He had to return to his house, his empty house, his loneliness. He had dug his own grave fourteen years back and was never punished for it. He deserved everything life threw at him and more.

It was raining and it was better because the rain hid the tears that trickled down his cheeks and fell on the floor. It was better because it hid his pain. He had purchased a house near the Malfoy Manor after Ginny had divorced him. It made it easy to commute to and fro but it was still at some distance. Harry broke into a run, unable to take everything anymore. The run did not last, though because his legs slipped and he fell on the floor on his knees. There was no-one around and Harry sobbed with his hands on his face. He was growing older and needed Draco with him. He needed to feel Draco in his arms. He wanted to hide in Draco's warm embrace for some time. He was so tired, so so tired of loneliness, of the grave he had dug for himself.

Nothing seemed to break Draco.

Harry sobbed and cried but there was no one to listen and comfort him. He had lost everyone, his friends, his love, his father figure, and his kids. He had nothing and no one left. He wanted to die but he couldn't do even that. Draco would not be able to live without him. He would lose the only sanity he still had left.

Yes, Harry Potter was a broken man and he sat on his knees in the rain on dirty floor, crying and wailing his heart out because he had destroyed the only man who had loved him and had destroyed himself too in the process.

XXXX

In the manor, Draco stared at the door with a frown on his face. He knew that he was not mentally stable but there were moments when he understood what was happening around him. Bits and pieces of what Harry said always made sense. After all, Harry was his mate. He understood his mate and his mate had been too sad today. He had heard the word Azkaban and his ears had perked. He remembered Azkaban. Azkaban was bad and horrible and now he was worried about his mate but he would wait for Harry till tomorrow. Harry will come. He always came.

And if he doesn't, well, then Draco would force Harry to come back. He would not live without his mate. No, he won't and he would not forgive his mate, not until he earned Draco's forgiveness. No, Draco would suffer and make Harry suffer with him, even if it hurts everyone around him. They deserved it. All of them deserved it.

No, he won't forgive Harry for what he did to Draco, not until the other man has earned it. 

With these thoughts in mind, Draco closed his eyes and succumbed to sleep, thereby ending another miserable, wasted and useless day of his miserable, wasted and useless life, determined to continue living like this, punishing his mate for what he did to Draco.

XXXX

_Please review. Tell me, whether you like it._


	14. Anxiety

 

**_Chapter-14_ **

**_Anxiety_ **

Scorpius was having a very heated discussion with one Albus Severus Potter.

"You don't understand. You can't file a case against your dad."

"I have already filed it." Albus snapped.

"Father will panic. He will go utterly crazy." Scorpius sounded really alarmed now.

"We will find a way to heal him.  This does not mean that your father has to stay insane forever." Albus argued. They were in the quidditich ground, sitting on the grass.

"Do you think no one has tried? Everyone has tried and failed. We even employed healers from abroad but to no avail. They were absolutely useless."

"Have you ever spoken to a Veela?"

"Well, there was one healer who is a Veela. He told us that there is no way to heal father and father always panics when Mr. Potter fails to arrive on time." Scorpius was becoming more and more agitated.

"We will find a way Scorpius."

"YOU will find a way. How the bloody hell will you find a way? All you Potters are bloody selfish. You don't care for my father. You are more concerned about punishing your dad. Even I want him punished. We didn't file a case against him because of father. He can't bear separation from Mr. Potter but all you care about is your father and his punishment. You don't give a damn about whether my father dies or-"

Scorpius stopped speaking when he felt a punch on his face. He stared at a seething Albus Severus Potter who was glaring at him with angry green eyes.

"I will have you know that I am not selfish. Your father is not exactly alive. He is dying a slow and a torturous death. He is miserable and forgive me if I want to end his miseries."

Scorpius stared some more because the words made no sense to him at all "What do you mean?"

"I mean that dad does not understand that he has hurt your father and all he cares about is his life and his loneliness and his sadness. He does not see the pain your father or anyone else is going through. Tell me Scorpius, do you want your father to die."

Scorpius stared at Potter wondering if he had gone mad "Of course not. But there is no way to restore his sanity-"

"There is, in fact, a way."

Scorpius stared at Potter for a long moment, wondering about the sanity of the boy. No one had been able to find a way to restore father's sanity.

"I spoke to aunt Fleur and she told me that a Veela will always try to protect his mate. If dad is in trouble, your father will be compelled to come back to his senses to protect him."

"How can you be so sure-?"

"I am a Veela and I promise you that I will protect you no matter how much you hurt me-"

Scorpius glared furiously "Shut your trap. I am not going to hurt you. Why will I hurt you? If you don't stop doubting me like this, I will not speak to you Potter. I will boycott you for one whole day."

Albus stared at Scorpius for a whole minute and then burst out laughing "One whole day. Merlin, Scorpius."

Albus started when he could finally stop laughing "The point is that dad will be imprisoned  and Mr. Malfoy will have to protect him in some way and for that he will have to come back."

For once, Scorpius was quiet. Potter was making sense. What he didn't understand was why Potter was being so reasonable when he should be crying and supporting his own father.

"Why are you not upset with this entire thing?"

"I am upset but I am more upset with what dad did. He needs to realize his mistake and he won't realize it if we keep on coddling him like the wizarding community always has." Albus sighed deeply before continuing "It hurt James the most. He has been always been the papa's boy among the three of us. It will be the hardest for him. Lily is always able to hide behind her mask but James is always an open book. I would, uh-"

Albus stared at his hands, hesitating and Scorpius pressed "Continue."

"I would appreciate it if you would be civil towards James. He is really feeling guilty."

"Well, he is your brother. Of course, I will be civil to him."

Both were silent for a few moments. It was Albus who broke the silence.

"Do you think Mr. Malfoy will forgive dad, once he gets his sanity restored?"

Scorpius was lost in thoughts.

"No, I don't think so. Father is very stubborn and when he is wronged, he does not forgive that person, not easily at least, not unless he has paid that person back for what was done to him. Grandpa Lucius told me that father was always more like him and Grandpa never forgets and rarely ever forgives."

"Do you think I would lose dad forever?" The words were uttered in a very small voice and Scorpius took his hands in his own. Albus looked at their joined hands and then at him with wet eyes.

"Not forever. This was your decision, Albus. If you want to back off, we can find another way-"

"No" the word was uttered a little angrily and Albus breathed deeply before continuing "No. I want him to be punished."

"As you wish. Just know that I am always with you, no matter what."

"No matter what." Albus searched Scorpius's eyes for some kind of a lie but found none.

"Yes."

"The first hearing is tomorrow at 12:15" Albus looked at the sky while uttering the words and Scorpius squeezed his hands before saying "We will go together."

XXXX

Draco looked at the clock. It was 12:05 and his mate had not arrived yet. Was it not enough that Draco had borne everything Harry had thrown at him? Now his mate had to be late too.

WHY HAS HE NOT ARRIVED YET?

He screamed inside his own mind. 

Perhaps, he was just a little late. He would be here any minute. But minutes passed and soon it was 12:30 and Harry had still not arrived. Draco was really panicking now. Why had Harry not arrived? He couldn't exist without Harry. He couldn't live without Harry, couldn't breathe. Where the hell was he?

He stood up and threw all his blocks at the mirror. The glass shattered and spread all over the room.

HOW DARE HE?

He screamed but the words that came out of his mouth were incoherent. He did not want to speak to anyone so he didn't. Now he had lost all practice of saying anything at all.

He tried to shout "WHERE IS HARRY? WHY IS HE LATE?" but all that came out were letters that made no sense at all. He was so frustrated, so angry.

ALL HE WANTED WAS TO BE WITH HIS MATE. HADN'T HE SUFFERED LONG ENOUGH?

His rage instigated his accidental magic and the furniture, the window, everything started blasting.

"Draco, what happened?" Father came running and he shouted "WHY HAS HE NOT ARRIVED YET? WHERE IS MY MATE?"

The letters were all jumbled up and tears of desperation and frustration leaked from his eyes. He was trapped in himself.

Somehow, though, his father understood, perhaps.

"Harry must be on his way. Don't panic, Draco. Calm down."

Draco wanted to break something. He wanted to- wanted to just die. Where the fuck was his mate. He needed his mate. He needed him.

He wanted to hurt himself so he did. It would teach his mate not to be late. He picked up the broken piece of glass and slashed his left forearm. The glass piece fell from his hand and shattered into very small pieces and he fell down on his knees because the pain was too much. Harry always did so. He always hurt Draco. What was the point of living? Scorpius was not a child anymore and Draco just wanted to leave.

"He will come, Draco. Please calm down." Absently, he heard his father screaming for the elves to call Severus. He shouted some more but Draco did not understand anything. He did not want to.

Tears leaked from his eyes and his body slumped on the hard floor. The right side of his body touched the floor and blood trickled down his left forearm, falling on the floor. He stared at the door, blinking, waiting for his mate. He always waited. Where was Harry? Was he hurt? Why had he not come? Harry always came? He was never late. Why should Draco always wait? All these questions haunted Draco, but he couldn't ask them. He just lay there staring at the door, as his father and godfather tried to talk to him. He had tuned them out, choosing to stare at the door.

He would wait for his mate. One day, Harry would care. One day, he would feel Draco's pain and perhaps that day, Draco would forgive Harry. One day Harry would visit Draco because Draco wants him to and that day Harry would be forgiven and then Draco would have his 'happily ever after'.

So Draco decided to wait and he waited, blinking and staring at the door.

XXXX


	15. Wizengamot Part I

**_Chapter-15_ **

**_Wizengamot Part I_ **

Harry was really nervous. He knew that his kids would soon drag him to Wizengamot but he didn't know how soon that would be. It was 11:45 and he was leaving for the Malfoy Manor.

"Mary, I am leaving. Owl me if there is something important." He called his secretary and walked towards the exit of his office. Two days had passed and he was waiting for the court notice. He had not heard anything from his kids and it frightened him.

"Sir, Mr. Potter, wait." He turned back and saw an envelope in her hand. Dread filled him up.

_Not now. It's almost 12._

"Yes." He hissed and she gasped in surprise. Harry was always polite with his employees.

"I- well, received this notice yesterday evening."

"Why the hell are you showing it to me just now, a day late?"

"I-well I forgot, Mr. Potter." She stammered and her eyes were wide with fear.

Harry was about to snap at her again when her face morphed into a frightened face of Draco Malfoy. He gasped in disgust and shook his head to clear the image but the image would not go. Draco's face stared at him with frightened eyes and he controlled his anger.

Finally, the image cleared and Mary's face was visible to him again.

"It's ok Mary. Just remember to show me such important papers on time in future." He spoke coolly and she nodded, handing over the envelope to him.

As expected, it was a court notice. He looked at his watch. It had just struck 12. Draco would be waiting for him and would start panicking but he couldn't just ignore the order. His hands trembled as he entered his cabin and the door closed behind him.

_Mr. Harry Potter,_

_This notice is sent you to request your presence at the Wizengamot on 27th September 2017 at 12:15 P.M. Mr. Albus Severus Potter, Mr. James Sirius Potter and Miss. Lily Luna Potter have filed a case against you for abusing, beating, humiliating Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy. You have a right to bring your solicitor and present your case._

_In the event that you are absent, the Wizengamot holds the right to send aurors and arrest you immediately._

_Thanking You,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_(Judge of Wizengamot)_

The letter ended there and Harry's heart started beating furiously. He stared at the letter, wondering what would happen when he didn't reach the Malfoy Manor at time. He was worried for Draco.

He had not been so scared even when he was going to sacrifice himself in the forbidden forest all those years ago. He was absolutely terrified of the dementors. The letter fell from his trembling hands and he stood up to leave again, this time for the Wizengamot.

Harry reached the Wizengamot. Last time when he had been here, he had spoken at the Death Eater trials. Today, he had come for his own trial.

"State your name please?"

"Harry Potter"

"State the reason of being at the Wizengamot."

"I received a notice requesting my presence."

"Please enter" and Harry entered the courtroom and looked nervously at the plaintiff's table for his kids and yes Lily and Albus were sitting with a very familiar face who was glaring at him. On concentrating, Harry realized that it was Blaize Zabini, solicitor and long time friend of Draco. Harry wondered why James was not present.

The court's atmosphere buzzed with tension when Harry and his kids looked at each other. Wizards and witches were waiting for something to happen, for someone to snap but no one did. Albus stared at him in disappointment and he averted his eyes, unable to bear the look in his eyes. He sighed and moved towards the defendant's table. The most worrying thing was that the Malfoys and Severus were not there. He searched the whole courtroom but did not find any of them. His heart beats sped again when the bailiff boomed.

"All Rise." Everyone rose. The court buzzed with whispers and the bailiff cleared his throat "Wizengamot is now in session. Judge Shacklebolt will be presiding. Please be seated."

Everyone sat down and Shacklebolt started in a monotone "Calling the case 989976 'Albus Severus Potter VS. Harry James Potter'. The defendant is accused of abusing, beating his Veela mate Draco Malfoy. The defendant is also accused of humiliating the said Draco Malfoy publically. Counsel of plaintiff and defendant, please introduce yourself."

Zabini walked forward and looked at the judge for a moment, before speaking in a clear voice "Your honour, I, Blaize Zabini will represent Mr. Albus Severus Potter, who will has filed this lawsuit on behalf of Mr. Draco Malfoy."

"The court desires to know the reason of absence of Mr. Malfoy and any of his relatives. They are the major evidences of this case."

"Mr. Malfoy is in St. Mungos at this moment and I am presenting his healer Granger's report as evidence."

Zabini gave over the report to the court clerk who presented it to Shacklebolt. Harry found himself worrying for Draco and wondering when Hermione had joined St. Mungos again.

Shacklebolt studied the report for a moment and then nodded.

"Counsel of Defendant, please introduce yourself."

Harry stood up and walked forward "Apologies, your honour. I read the notice an hour ago and was unable to arrange a solicitor to represent me."

"You are wasting Wizengamot's time, Mr. Potter. The court does not convene and adjourn at your convenience. "

Harry lowered his head and murmured "I apologise, your honour and request you to provide me some time to arrange a solicitor."

The court buzzed with whispers and Shacklebolt's voice boomed "Order. Order. Please maintain the decorum of the court."

The whispers silenced at once and Shacklebolt spoke in a clear and a loud voice "The court is adjourned until 5th October, 2017. The defendant Mr. Harry Potter is requested to arrange a legal counsel during this time. Thank you."

Shacklebolt got up and left the courtroom and so did other wizards and witches but not before giving him different type of looks. Harry stayed and so did his kids. He walked towards his kids.

"I am leaving for St. Mungos, Al." Lily spoke, avoiding his eyes and stood up to leave. Harry called after her "We need to talk, Lily."

Lily looked back and her eyes were searching his for something he didn't know "We will talk when you have redeemed yourself."

Harry stared in shock at her and asked "You are my daughter-"

"Scorpius also has a father who is currently admitted in St. Mungos because you are too self-centred to think about anyone else."

Harry stared at her, stunned and asked "What do you mean? I have not dated anyone since that night. How can you call me self-centred?", but she had already left.

Albus remained standing where he was, looking at him. His face was impassive. Harry wondered why Albus was not sorted in slytherin.

"Albus, will you talk to me at least?" There was a lump in Harry's throat and he tried to speak, breathing deeply. He was losing his kids and he had lost Draco fourteen years ago. Harry had tried to redeem himself. He had taken care of Draco for fourteen years.

Albus turned to leave and Harry pleaded "Please, Albus. I am requesting you. I am really sorry for what I did and I don't know what to do to redeem myself."

Albus took another step and Harry followed him and requested again "Please, forgive your father. Help me. I want to- want to -" Harry didn't know what he wanted. Albus turned back towards him and walked towards an empty seat. Then he directed Harry to sit beside him.

After they had settled, Albus spoke "Have you ever wondered what Mr. Malfoy wants. You are always about- I this and I that, my kids, my loneliness, my fourteen years, my pathetic, loveless life. What about others dad. You have stopped thinking about everyone else. What about Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. Their lives were ruined too, you know. Have you visited her even once, unless that visit entails searching for a possible cure for Mr. Malfoy's insanity? Have you asked about Uncle Ron's health? He has stopped smiling at all. Sometimes it seems that he would just give up his life if Rose wasn't there for him. Have you ever asked for Scorpius's forgiveness? Fourteen years ago, you were not the only one who lost someone. A father lost his son and a son lost his father. Some people lost their best friend. Uncle Severus lost his son too. All you do is sulk about what you lost. Mr. Malfoy lost his fourteen years too."

Harry stared at his son. _When did he grow up so much?_ Albus's words were so true. He was completely speechless and Albus continued "You must have seen the misery Mr. Malfoy goes through, during his heat just because he has to restrain his wings because you called them hideous. You watch his suffering but you don't really know what it feels like. I will tell you father, because I know. I want you to feel the excruciating pain a Veela has to go through when he restrains his wings during his heat."

"How?" Harry's voice was barely a whisper.

"Hold my hand and close your eyes." Albus held his hand out and Harry stared at it.

"But you have not even gone through your first heat."

"I can create an illusion for you. For a few moments, you will find yourself in my body and will know what I would go through, should I choose to restrain my wings. To create the illusion, I will have to make myself believe that it's true."

"But, won't you be in pain, as well?"

Albus nodded and looked at him blankly "It is nothing compared to what Mr. Malfoy has suffered." Harry knew that his son was hiding something but he could just nod. Albus could be very stubborn when he wanted.

Harry could just stare at his son. His son was so selfless and he had never known this. With trembling hands, he reached and held Albus's hand. Harry closed his eyes when Albus did and felt his hand vibrate. It was like something was flowing into his body from his son's. When he opened his eyes, he realized that he was in the same courtroom but not in his body. He was in his son's body. It was such a strange feeling to find him in someone else's body. A few seconds had passed when he felt pain on his back. It was like something wanted to sprout but he was stopping it from sprouting or perhaps Albus was. A few seconds later, he realized that it was his wings that wanted to spread and Harry was stopping them. Harry wanted to curl within himself when he felt the urge again. The urge to set them free was constant after that and he screamed. It hurt so much and he felt tears leaking from his eyes.

"Please." He wanted to beg someone but the words won't come out.

He knew there was no point but he wanted to ask his mate why his wings seemed hideous to him but no words came out.

What he desired to ask was "Why do you hate my wings so much? Why? What should I do to please you?" but that came out were meaningless alphabets.

He wanted to die. He wanted to scream. He wanted to beg his mate to call him beautiful just once and knowing that there was no point was so much worse.

Tears leaked from his eyes and he pressed his knees to his chest and hugged them. It didn't ease his pain though. He wanted to scream for someone to set him free, to stop this constant pain for a few moments, but there was no one to ask. His mate had called him hideous and he won't show anyone his hideous wings again, not even in his heat. The thought made him cry desperately and he hid his ugly face in his hands. Why did he have to be ugly and unbearable? The pain was so unbearable that Harry couldn't breathe, couldn't see, and couldn't exist without having his mate's arms around him. He wanted his mate to embrace him and wrap his wings around him. The urge to do so was so strong and persistent that Harry couldn't stop the desperate tears that slid from his eyes, down his cheeks-

Harry's eyes shot open with a jerk and he felt tears leaking down his own eyes. Albus's moan of pain caught his attention and it made him forget his own trembling.

_Has Draco been feeling this for the past fourteen years? It was so horrible. How can he live with this kind of pain for fourteen years?_

"Albus, are you all right?" He focussed on his son who was currently sitting with his knees pressed to his chest, rocking back and forth. His hands were clenched tightly on his knees and his knuckles had turned white.

"Al, please."

Harry found tears of desperation trickling down his eyes.

The pain was so unbearable even though it was just an illusion. Draco had borne that pain for fourteen years and just because Harry had been thoughtless and cruel. Harry had done nothing to reduce that pain. He had just dragged on and on, brooding and sulking about his own loneliness.

_Why had I been so self-centred?_

Albus moaned again and Harry shook his head.

"What should I do? Please-"

"Scorpius. St. Mungos. Please, dad."

Harry whispered "We can't apparate from here. You will have to come with me to the floo."


	16. Wizengamot Part II

**_Chapter-16_ **

**_Wizengamot Part II_ **

Albus shook his head and Harry replied "Okay. I will pick you up in my arms. I am your dad. I can. Scorpius won't think anything of it, Albus. He knows I am your dad. I am allowed to pick my son if I have to." knowing that Albus's Veela instincts were stopping him from letting Harry touch him.

Albus nodded and Harry picked his son in his arms.

It was so hard to keep his mind focussed on Albus, though. His thoughts drifted to Draco and his suffering and everything that Albus had said.

Albus's moan brought him back and he noticed that he had almost reached the floo.

"Five minutes more."

He flooed over with Albus in his arms and was very surprised to find Severus at the reception, pleasantly so.

They stared at each other for a few moments and then he whispered "Scorpius" and somehow Severus understood and nodded.

"Follow me." Once upon a time, Harry would have wondered how Severus understood him without his uttering even a few words but today he knew that Severus had lost a son fourteen years ago when he had broken his heart by destroying Draco.

For the first time, Harry found himself feeling genuinely guilty for breaking a man's heart, a man who had sacrificed his youth to keep Harry safe. His feet followed Severus but his mind was on his childhood, when Severus had selflessly helped Harry and had not even wanted any recognition for the same. Harry had broken a father's heart and he was ashamed of himself for the first time in his life. Scorpius arrived and took Albus from his arms into his and left, without speaking any other word.

He stared at the pair. Scorpius was walking so quickly that Harry could just stare. He had held Albus as if his son was the only person who held importance for him. Harry realized that his son was lucky that Scorpius was a good man. Harry saw Scorpius snap at the nurse to get out of his way and saw Rose snap at the nurse too. He saw Rose direct Scorpius into a room that was empty to allow them some privacy. Rose stroked Albus's hair and resembled Hermione so much that he found himself missing his best friend. He absently noticed Severus take his hand and push him into a chair.

"Mr. Potter, your son is fine now. He has gone into heat before time. It is not unheard of."

Harry stared at the concerned face of Severus and wondered why the man was still worried for him, after all Harry had done and found himself asking before he could stop himself.

"Why do you love me so much? I have disappointed you. You must be ashamed of me."

Severus sighed and sat beside him.

"Mr. Potter, everyone makes mistakes. I made them too. I insulted your mother and then joined the Dark Lord. I got myself marked and revealed the prophecy to him. I realized my mistake but Lily was far gone by that time. I made up for my mistakes Mr. Potter. You were my redemption and I was under an illusion that I don't care for you. I was wrong Mr. Potter. Somewhere along the line, you became a son to me, like Draco. Parents cannot hate their children Mr. Potter. I can show you the right path and have tried. You will always find a father in me, no matter what you do. I will always forgive you when you have earned your forgiveness. My anger or disappointment will never change the fact that I am worried for you Mr. Potter and will always be."

Harry just stared at the other man, speechless. Severus stood up and left but not before saying his last words "I never got the opportunity to ask for my best friend's forgiveness. You have that opportunity. You have not lost everything yet. Find some remorse inside you before it is too late, before Draco decides not to forgive you ever again, before Draco leaves you like Lily left."

On this note, Severus left and entered a room on which the words 'Room No. 2010. Current Patient- Draco Malfoy' was written. A frantic looking Hermione Granger left the room and ran towards him. She was not in a healer's attire. It seemed that she had worn a borrowed robe over her own clothes. She looked worried for him and it was so refreshing to see the woman after so many years.

As expected, he found himself with an armful of Hermione seconds later. He embraced her and closed his eyes in sadness.

"Oh Harry, I was in the café and professor Snape just barged in demanding me to take the case of Draco again. I told him that I don't want to work as a healer, that I heal people only when they request and that too when they are in dire need. He told me that he didn't trust anyone else with Malfoy's case and how could I refuse him after that. Rose just sealed my decision by asking me sternly to just listen to her headmaster because he is a wise man. I, honestly wonder about her sometimes. She is a perfect mixture of Ronald and me, stern and sneaky and playful, all at the same time."

Years had not changed the woman. She was still in his arms, going on and on. Harry shook his head and chuckled in amusement.

She pulled back and stood in front of him with hands on her hips, glaring at him "Why are you laughing at me?"

"Never change, Hermione."

Harry took a deep breath and started speaking, apologising for staying away and neglecting her "I am sorry Hermione. I really am. I have neglected you and Ron so much."

She was staring at him, speechless and he continued "I have missed you so much. I didn't even realize it until now. I have missed both of you. I have made so many mistakes and I have not understood the consequences of most of them yet. Maybe that is why Draco has not forgiven me and I don't think he ever will."

She sighed and sat beside him "He had panicked when you were late and had screamed and shouted himself hoarse. He had slashed his forearm with a broken glass piece."

She stopped when Harry gasped. A few seconds later, she continued "After that he just fainted and Mr. Malfoy brought him to St. Mungos. The healers are so prejudiced over here. They were glaring at him and Rose had to snap at them to stay away. She was the one who suggested Professor Snape to call me because she is just a trainee and is not experienced enough and other healers were bloody prejudiced and bigots. These were her exact words. Now he is just sleeping. Years of insanity and remaining quiet and restraining his wings during his heat have taken a toll on him. He is very weak and depressed. Healing him will be a long journey and I would need him to co-operate with me."

Harry nodded and asked her "and you think that he won't co-operate with you?"

Hermione shook her head "He does not want to heal. He has lost his will to come back." She stopped speaking abruptly and stared at the floor and Harry realized that he still remembered the various faces of his best friend. This face meant that she was hiding something from him.

"What are you hiding?"

She sighed and looked at him hesitantly "I studied a case. It was very old and it resembled yours. I went to meet the couple. It was difficult to find them but I did. I -"

"Thank you" Harry interrupted her, his voice and eyes full of gratitude. She had gone to such extents to help him and Draco and he had gone and neglected her.

She nodded and her cheeks coloured "The couple was very aged, you know. The Veela is a female and she has a male mate. They are really very private and refused to talk to me but my persistence won at the end. She told me-"

"I- Hermione, wait. Thank you. I do not have words to express my gratitude. I have neglected you so much and you have been trying to help me by going to such extents. I have been a bastard to you and you have fulfilled all the responsibilities that a best friend does. Thank you for thinking about me so much even when I was being completely selfish."

When Harry looked up, he saw tears shining in her eyes and she hugged him, tightly "Good to have to you back, Harry." and then she pulled back, wiping her eyes off and looking at him "So, she told me that her mate had hurt her and she felt so betrayed that she had wanted to die and the only thought that was keeping her alive was that her mate was being manipulated into betraying her, but she was barely alive. She had seizures and fainted on a regular basis and turned completely insane at times. Her mate tried to make up for his betrayal but nothing seemed to bring her back."

"What happened?"

"Her mate told me that he had not really realized his mistake and was apologising for the sake of apologising and when he really apologised to her and in ways other than mere words, she came back to him and forgave him. She was on the verge of dying when she decided that he had realized his mistake and came back to him."

They were silent for a few minutes and he broke the silence "Albus said something like this today. I, well, I don't really know or realize the extent of the pain he felt when I hurt him and I did it twice."

He held his head in his hands, worried "I don't know what to do. I don't want him to restrain his wings. He has been hurting himself since so many years and I don't want him to continue hurting himself like this. If he does not want to forgive me, it's okay but there is no need to hurt himself in the process. I just- I don't know what to do to make him stop restraining his wings."

When he looked up, he found her looking at him thoughtfully "I am sure you will find a way. Now, I am going to get the Malfoy Manor ready so that I do not have to return to St. Mungos to heal him."

She started walking way and he called her "I want to talk to you about your healing profession and Ron."

"There is nothing to talk about. I don't-"

"There is in fact a lot to talk about. I have neglected you long enough. We will talk and we will talk today itself after you have settled Draco down at the Manor." He looked at her, determined and adamant and finally she acquiesced, looking irritated "I - Okay, we will talk." On this note, she left and he walked to meet Draco, trying to find a way to convince a very stubborn Draco Malfoy to stop giving himself so much pain by restraining his wings. Merlin knew how he would accomplish that but, accomplish he would.

XXXX


	17. The Second Hearing

 

_**Chapter-17** _

_**The Second Hearing** _

Harry entered the room and found Lily sitting by the window, staring outside and Severus reading The Daily Prophet on a chair beside Draco's bed. Lily looked startled when he spoke "Lily, why are you not at school?"

She looked surprised by his question and answered "I was at the Wizengamot."

"The court was adjourned an hour ago and you should be at school now."

"You have no right to order me around." She snapped and glared at him.

"I have every right to ask you about your whereabouts young lady and you will not speak to me in this tone."

Lily stared at him and Severus stared at him. They looked so shocked by his behaviour that he wondered when the last time he had admonished his kids was. Lily gaped at him and opened and closed her mouth a couple of times.

"You have never cared. Why start now?" She whispered, her eyes boring into his.

Harry really wanted to speak to Draco but he knew talking to Lily was very important. He must have neglected his kids for long enough to warrant such a surprised reaction to an admonishment.

"Well, I am starting now. Off to Hogwarts now." He replied sternly. There was no point of making excuses for his past behaviour. There was no excuse for neglecting his children.

"But, Scorpius and Al-"

"Al has gone into his heat and Scorpius is his mate and you are returning to Hogwarts now. Pay attention to your studies. I will be talking to your teachers about your performance soon."

Lily was staring in shock at him. Harry admonished himself for never talking to any of his kids's teachers about their performance.

Finally, she grumbled "Okay. I am leaving then."

"For Hogwarts."

She glared at him and he folded his hands, looking sternly at her "Don't give me that look, Lily. Don't force me to take your quidditich privileges away in punishment for your rude behaviour."

She stared and he stared back at her. After a few moments, she nodded and it was strange to see a satisfaction in her eyes though he had scolded her. He wondered whether he had been living under a rock for the past few years. How had he not noticed that Lily missed him?

She left after that and Harry had forgotten about Severus's presence at all.

He started in surprise when he heard a murmur "Good start." and then Severus left with a murmured "I am also leaving for Hogwarts. Lucius might come to visit Draco. He had gone to attend a meeting when Ms. Granger had assured him that Draco was all right."

Harry nodded in response and sat beside Draco who was sleeping with his bandaged arm over his forehead and the other on his stomach.

"Draco." Harry called softly and Draco's eyes shot open. He glared at Harry angrily and Harry murmured in response "I am sorry. I was summoned by the Wizengamot. My kids have filed a case against me for abusing you."

Draco stared at him blankly and closed his eyes after a few seconds, thereby showing that he did not care.

"You must not hurt yourself for my sins."

Draco's eyes remained closed, though his fingers twitched.

"Why did you slash your arm? You know that I would not leave you ever again. Hurt me if you want to but stop hurting yourself."

Draco did not reply in any way. The only response he got was the turning away of the blonde such that only his back was visible to him.

"Albus created an illusion for me to make me realize the pain you feel by keeping your wings restrained. I want you to stop doing it."

Draco stayed stubbornly silent and turned away.

Harry spoke softly "The pain you must feel by keeping your wings away- it is unimaginable. You have to stop at some point. Stop being so bloody stubborn all the time."

Draco, of course did not reply, so Harry decided that there was only one way to make Draco stop restraining his wings.

"I will neither eat anything, nor will I drink anything, not even water, unless you release your wings."

The silver eyed man turned towards him at this statement and stared at him.

_This means that he understands at least certain things I say._

"You don't have to show them to me. Lock the room. I won't enter it. Just release your wings. I will stay away for the time you keep your wings out, if you want. I want to see them though."

The adamant man turned his face away again and Harry stood up and walked to the other side "Okay. Be stubborn then. If my suffering is the only way to stop your pain, then so be it. I will not eat or drink until you release your wings." Harry looked calmly at him and Draco kept his eyes stubbornly closed.

Nevertheless, Harry bent down and kissed Draco's forehead. Harry rarely ever kissed Draco and Draco always responded in some way when he did.

Draco opened his eyes and looked at him for a moment and then turned to the opposite side. Harry walked to the other side and sat beside Draco, proceeding to place the other man's head on his lap. In the past he had rarely ever done so. He had never thought that Draco might need some comfort too. Harry didn't know where the urge to comfort Draco was coming from but it was so Harry started stroking Draco's hair.

"Why are you so stubborn, Draco? I know I behaved like a right bastard. You don't even have to forgive me for that. You just have to stop hurting yourself."

Draco did not react but did not move away from Harry's lap.

"I wonder whether you will be so patient and forgiving when you have your complete sanity restored." After a sigh, Harry continued, his eyes searching Draco's staring ones "You must be tired. Sleep." Harry bent down a little and kissed Draco's left cheek and the other man's eyes closed after that.

XXXX

Draco was staring at father's peacocks when an elf came running into his room, bobbing his ears up and down.

"Master Draco, Master Draco." Draco turned towards the elf and then returned to his peacock gazing.

"Master Draco, Master Harry is not being eating anything."

Draco continued staring. He was not interested in Potter's dramatics any more. The man had no remorse at all.

"He is not being drinking water, Master Draco. He has not had even a sip for two days. He is being dizzy and he fell down on the stairs. Diddy is being there on time to prevent him from getting hurt."

That perked Draco's ears but he did not even turn to look at the elf.

"Master Harry is being having his hearing tomorrow. Azkaban is not being having good food and water at all."

Draco's heart started pounding and he looked at the trembling elf.

"He is being worried for you, Master Draco. He is being worried that you are in pain. Diddy knows that he is being genuinely worried. Diddy is so worried for Master Harry. Diddy is begging you to release your wings. Please." Draco sighed and closed his eyes. Then he nodded, looking at the elf.

"Should Diddy call Master Harry?"

Draco nodded and the elf left.

XXXX

Harry was about to fall and Diddy cast a spell to cushion his fall.

"Thank you, Diddy."

"Master Harry is being weak. Master Harry should sit down and drink water and eat something. Azkaban is not being having good food. They are being cruel to their prisoners."

Harry smiled sadly and looked at the elf, shaking his head. He was about to say something but the sudden head ache stopped him from saying anything. Three days had passed since Hermione had force fed him some vegetable soup. He had not eaten or drank water since then.

"Sit down Master Harry. Diddy is going to reason with Master Draco."

Harry decided to humour the house elf and nodded silently, walking towards the couch. He knew how stubborn exactly Draco was. The blonde would never trust him so easily. So, one could imagine the shock he underwent when he heard Diddy's excited voice "Master Draco has agreed. He wants you to meet him."

Harry just stared at the elf. He blinked and opened his mouth and closed it again and stared some more. He chose to nod in place of trying to utter a word and walked towards Draco's room. The sight that awaited him as soon as he opened the door left him breathless. Draco was sitting at the window, staring outside and his wings were spread behind him. Harry just stood at the door and stared at his wings. They were just so long and so beautiful. They looked so soft that Harry wanted to caress them. Why had he called them hideous? Why had he been such a bastard? He had no answers to these questions.

"Your wings are beautiful." Harry whispered, his voice full of wonder.

Draco did not turn to look at him. The way his blonde head hit the window was alarming. Why would the blonde react like this to Harry's praise?

"Really, they are." Draco did not move and Harry walked towards the blonde.

He was utterly shocked when he saw tears in Draco's eyes and he was even more surprised when he realized that Draco's tears were making his heart ache.

"Why are you crying?" Harry asked and Draco did not respond to him in any way. The blonde continued to watch the peacocks. The wings drooped as if they were depressed and Harry did not like it a bit.

He held Draco's both hands in his and Draco snapped them back.

"Draco, I am really sorry for calling them hideous. They are not at all hideous. They are beautiful. I must have been blind to not realize that."

But Draco did not look at him. A sob racked Draco's whole body and it hurt so much to see Draco in pain. For the first time, Harry realized that he was really very sorry for hurting the other man. He kneeled in front of the blonde and took Draco's hands in his.

"Hit me Draco. Come on hit me for hurting you so much that day."

Harry forced Draco's hands to hit his cheeks.

"Hit me. Punish me for what I did. Your wings are so beautiful. I called them hideous." Draco did not respond in any way not even when Harry practically forced his hands to hit his cheeks.

Harry was reliving all the things he had spoken that day, all the things he had. He was so horrified. He had not really realized his mistake till now. The realisation was so forceful that he staggered back and Draco's hands fell on his own lap. The blonde continued gazing outside, his head resting on the window pane. His tears had dried but his eyes were so pained that Harry couldn't bear to look at them.

"Oh my god." Harry fell on his arse because his knees could no longer support him. "What have I done?"

He had not felt any remorse for what he had done. Yes, Albus had made him realize the pain Draco went through but he had not really realized the effect of what he had done.

"How could I-" The sudden vomiting sensation stopped Harry's words and he rushed to the bathroom. For the first time, he could not face his own face in the mirror. He avoided looking at it and returned to a still silent Draco Malfoy whose beautiful wings had drooped sadly behind him.

"I have my hearing tomorrow. Merlin knows what will happen after it. I will be thrown in Azkaban probably. I don't have any solicitor. No solicitor is ready to represent my case." Harry murmured, settling down in front of Draco's knees "Of course, I deserve it. I deserve everything I get and I am going to plead guilty tomorrow because I ought to be punished for what I did and because you deserve a man better than me.

Draco stared at him with sad eyes and it pained Harry to see so much pain in the man's eyes, pain that had been given by Harry himself.

"Master Harry, Master Draco, please have food now. Diddy is being bringing food for you."

Draco turned his sad eyes back to his peacock gazing and Harry started eating the food offered by Diddy, feeding alternative bites to Draco.

XXXX

"All Rise." Just like last time, everyone rose. The bailiff cleared his throat, effectively silencing the whispers "Wizengamot is in session now. Judge Shacklebolt will be presiding. Please be seated."

Everyone sat down and Shacklebolt started in a monotone "Calling the case 989976 'Albus Severus Potter VS. Harry James Potter'. The defendant is accused of abusing, beating his Veela mate Draco Malfoy. The defendant is also accused of humiliating the said Draco Malfoy publically. Counsel of plaintiff and defendant, please introduce yourself."

Zabini walked forward and looked at the judge for a moment, before speaking in a clear voice "Your honour, I, Blaize Zabini will represent Mr. Albus Severus Potter, who will has filed this lawsuit on behalf of Mr. Draco Malfoy. Mr. Draco Malfoy is present in the Wizengamot today, though he is unable to provide any evidence, as you can clearly see."

"Very well, counsel of the defendant, introduce yourself." The voice demanded.

Harry cleared his throat and looked around the court. His kids were sitting on the plaintiff's table and James was once again absent. The only difference was the presence of the Malfoy family. Draco's eyes were fixed at him. His gaze never wavered, not even for a single second.

"Counsel of the defendant, introduce yourself." Shacklebolt boomed again and Harry spoke "No solicitor is ready to represent me, your honour."

"How do you propose we proceed then, Mr. Potter? You have already wasted enough time of the court."

"I plead guilty, your honour."

The court buzzed with shocked whispers and every wizard and witch stared at him, shock written all over their faces.

His son's and daughter's eyes reflected sadness and pride in equal proportions. Harry was glad to see both. Lucius Malfoy's eyes were fixed on his son who had started trembling now. Severus got up from his place and went to sit beside Draco. He held Draco's hands and the trembling eased a little.

"Are you sure, Mr. Potter?" Kingsley asked him and he nodded.

"Yes, your honour. I plead guilty. I abused Draco Malfoy publically and then I abused him when he was in his heat. I agree to face whatever punishment I deserve. The Malfoy family did not take any action against me for so many years because Draco cannot live without me and others who witnessed the incident were too busy praising me for defeating Lord Voldemort to notice the injustice caused to Draco Malfoy at my hands. "

"What will happen to Mr. Draco Malfoy in your absence, Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked into the eyes of the man he had come to love during the past fourteen years sadly.

"He will learn to live without me."

Suddenly Draco stood up as if he had heard Harry's words, his eyes a molten silver. He screamed and everyone covered their ears.

"Eventually. He will learn to live without me and will find a man who will love him unconditionally. I am a self-centred and a very selfish man."

Severus hugged Draco close to his chest, trying to calm him down.

"Mr. Harry Potter is sentenced to two years in Azkaban and after that he would stay on a house arrest at the Malfoy manor. His vaults will be frozen and his wand will be given to Draco Malfoy to do with it what he wishes. The court wants to sentence Mr. Potter to a much longer imprisonment but is unable to do so due to Mr. Draco Malfoy's delicate condition and possible danger to Mr. Draco Malfoy's health in absence of his mate. Mr. Potter would have to compensate Mr. Draco Malfoy with an amount of ten lakh galleons, though no amount of galleons can give his lost youth back to him. The court would like to compensate Mr. Malfoy with an amount of ten Lakh Galleons for its ignorance. The case 'Albus Severus Potter Vs. Harry James Potter' is closed."

"COURT DISMISSED" The bailiff's voice boomed and a couple of aurors came to take Harry away. Draco came running towards him, screaming and crying Merlin knows what.

Harry had a couple of minutes to run towards Draco and hug the man close to his heart "I love you Draco. Forgive me but I must be punished. I must do this. Good bye. I-"

"Come on, Mr. Potter, we must leave." Auror Zachary spoke and held his hand.

"Nnnngghhh" Draco held his other hand tightly and screamed. The blonde's eyes were completely dry though. He was not crying. No. He seemed angry.

Harry did what he had to and shrugged of Draco's hand gently, placing it in Severus's.

"Take care of him Severus. Good bye Mr. Malfoy." Lucius nodded and tried to hold his angry son.

"Come on. Mr. Potter." The court was empty except him, Hermione who was sobbing and ran towards him trying to hug him tightly.

"Bye. Harry. Be strong. Stay alive. Please-"

"We have to go. Mr. Potter." The auror dragged him and he looked back, looking at his best friend for the last time. "Take care of him." And then he turned towards Draco and yelled "I am sorry and I love you. Bye Draco. Stay happy and live on my behalf too." And then he was gone. The aurors took him to Azkaban, the most dreaded prison in the history of Britain and the last thing he heard were screams and shouts of Draco Malfoy.

He did not know what the future held for him but he wished that it would hold happiness for Draco whom he had hurt so much and who deserved all the happiness the world had.

TBC


	18. The End

_**Chapter-18** _

_**The End** _

Draco stopped struggling when Harry disappeared through the door with some aurors. He just stared at the ceiling for a couple of seconds. Father and Severus were trying to talk to him. He had no interest in talking to them. There was no point of living anymore. Harry had gone and this time Draco was sure he won't come back alive. He had not retreated his wings back since that day because Harry liked them and would stare at them lovingly and would praise him for having beautiful wings. He understood all the things Harry said but he did not want to forgive Harry yet.

That Harry could hurt another being, be that his veela mate or any other person was shocking and Harry had not been punished enough.

_What kind of punishment is this, though?_

"Draco. Calm down, please. We will apply for a retrial and get him released somehow." Severus stroked his hair and pressed his head on his own shoulders.

_Whose punishment is it? Mine or Harry's?_

_Why should I suffer along with him?_

"Severus, he is sweating and his heart beats are not at all normal. His wings. What is happening to him Severus?" Father asked Severus worriedly.

_Why should I live when no one loves me?_

"This is called self-execution, Lucius. His wings will change colour. They will change into an ugly black." He heard Severus distantly.

Draco saw no point in continuing. Years ago, Draco's human counterpart had given up and he had been reduced to lead an existence which consisted of trying to keep the will to live on one hand and trying to win Harry's love on the other. Years had not changed Harry. Years had not made him love Draco.

His human side did not want to live at all. He could feel it in his very soul. What was the point of continuing?

_Why should I live?_

A veela's wings were considered the most beautiful creation of god and when his mate was not there to see them, what was the point of such a beauty?

Draco would not continue to live in a world in which his mate does not love him. The hope that he had held onto for so long even when his human side had given up had shattered. His human side had lost all hope of getting love from Harry more than a decade ago and retreated into deepest part of Draco's being and his veela side had lost all hope today.

"Lucius. Back off." Severus shouted and the hands that had been stroking his hair softly retreated. Father's hands which had been holding his palms also retreated. His stretched his wings behind him and turned their colour into a very disgusting black. He could not complete such a simple task. All he had to do was make his mate love him and regret for what he had done to Draco and he could not even do that.

Harry had gone and will never come back. Azkaban would turn him mad.

If Harry would not see his wings, then no one would.

"Call a healer."

"His healer is here..."

"Healer Hermione Granger nee Weasley…."

He heard distant voices trying to reason with him. After all he was still in the court room, surrounded by many wizards and witches. They will witness his destruction. They were the ones who had led to it. Why had they not done something when he was violated years ago and what was the point to do anything now when it just hurt him?

Keeping his eyes closed, he started burning his wings. Feather by feather. Each burnt feather fell on the ground. He could hear screams and shouts all around him but he kept his eyes closed. Wings were like another limb for a veela.

"Draco, wait. Don't do this."

"Sweet Merlin, Severus. Why is he not stopping."

"Father please don't do this."

"Mr. Malfoy. Please calm down."

He tuned everyone out and continued burning his wings until each and every feather had burnt and fallen down on the floor.

Next he started with his hair. Like his wings, they were another sign of his beauty. His wings would not return unless his mate requests him to bring them back. Of course hair could just be grown magically these days but he won't do it.

He willed his magic to disappear his hair and they started disappearing bit by bit.

The shouts and cries increased but he tuned everything out.

He would die because his mate would not survive his stay at Azkaban and he would not live without Harry but he would die as an ugly man. The beauty that could not even attract his mate was of no use to him, not even in his death.

That was the moment, he heard a scream followed by whimpers.

" _No, no no no. Mum, don't die, please don't leave me.. Please don't. Sirius….. noooooooo."_

_"Dracoooooooo"_

_"Please. Dracoooooo."_

Draco knew that the whimpers belonged to Harry but how was this possible. Harry was in Azkaban. How could he hear-

"It is possible. Harry has not died yet and I can't leave him in pain like this. I can't rest in peace if Harry is in pain. I can't die yet."

Draco opened his eyes and found himself in a strange place. It seemed like …. It seemed like his potions lab.

"This place belongs to your mind or shall I say, my mind. I have confined myself to this place since years. I have watched Harry."

Draco blinked and stared straight ahead into the eyes of his human counterpart.

"Harry does not love me. I don't want to exist." Draco whispered in a small voice.

"He does not love me. I know he doesn't but I can't be selfish. I can't leave him on Earth in so much pain and rest in peace. My death would shatter Scorpius and my parents too. I have to consider them too."

"But my mate-"

"There are other people to consider too. Harry is not the only person I have to live for."

"But Harry-"

"No, Draco. I understand that you depend solely on your veela instincts. But Draco is made of both of us. I have aspirations and people who need me to live. Scorpius will never forgive Albus if I die. I do not want to be the reason of their breakup."

They looked into each other eyes for a few moments. Both remained adamant.

"Wings won't come back unless Harry wants them back."

Draco's human counterpart sighed and closed his eyes "But hair have to. I will not be bald just because Harry has to be a prick."

"You might think that it will be easy but it will be very difficult. I am not the only who loved Harry. You love him too."

"I know. I just want him safe. I don't want him to be in pain and right now he is very hurt."

"Okay. We need to close our eyes and concentrate on integrating us."

They closed their eyes and concentrated on integrating with each other.

The first thing that Draco did after opening his eyes was check his hair. When he found them on his head, he sighed in relief.

Next he looked around him and tried to find Albus Severus Potter.

"Draco, what's the matter?" Father asked him in a soft voice, squeezing his shoulders.

When did his father's voice become soft?

"What's wrong with you father? Have you hit your head somewhere?"

Father's eyes bulged out and his jaw dropped in shock.

"Draco-"It was Severus who had called his name and he felt Severus's hands on his head.

"Why did you close down the apothecary I had started, Severus? Potion making was your passion and we had decided to open the apothecary and supply the potions like wolfsbane at lower prices so that lower income groups can purchase them too. You never wanted to be the headmaster of any school."

Severus was looking at him in shock.

"Both of you have become weird with age. I can imagine the state of Hogwarts and its students if you have become so soft Severus. Mcgonagal would have been a better choice. I want you to open that apothecary with me. We had even decided the sharing percentage of profits. Now, I will have to start all over."

Now, his father's eyes were shining that seemed like tears and Draco just stared. Never had he imagined in his wildest dreams that his father would ever shed a single tear for anyone at all. His godfather's condition was not much different. He was staring at the ceiling, his hands in his robe pockets.

"Father. Severus." He hugged them and heard a soft "Welcome back, son.

"Now, where is that boy? Albus Severus Potter. Must all Potters be troublemakers?"

"No, Potter. You won't hide behind me anymore. Face father." His son who had just kept on staring at him till now glared at the messy haired teenager who was trying to hide behind him.

"Scorpius." He had just spoken his son's name when his son came running into his arms. Last time when he had held his son, Scorpius had been barely two years old. He remembered bits and pieces of Scorpius's childhood. It would take a long time to remember everything.

"Father. Thank god you are fine. I was so scared. It's all Potter's fault. He-"

He heard a chuckle from behind him and the chuckle was followed by another chuckle. Draco turned to look at the person who was laughing at them and came face to face with Ronald Weasley and Granger. Their chuckles turned into full blown laughter.

He stalked towards them and glared at them with crossed arms.

The courtroom was empty except for his close relatives. Wizards and witches had left the court one by one when he had opened his eyes.

"Why are you giggling Weasley?" He snapped at Weasley angrily.

"That used to be Harry's pet sentence – 'It's Malfoy's fault.' And then 'Malfoy is always getting me into trouble'. It was so –"

Draco started when he heard a sob and turned his face to realize that Granger had fallen on her knees. She was crying hysterically.

His parents stood silently with Scorpius and Albus.

"Why are you crying, woman?" He asked in an irritated voice.

"Ha-Harry is gone and it's all our fault."

"Yes, it is."

"I- I-" Weasley stuttered, drawing Draco's attention towards him.

"Stop stuttering, Weasley." Draco snapped at him.

"It's all your fault, Ronald." Granger accused Weasley in a low voice. She was not crying anymore.

"Anyways, I am leaving for my café. I will need to see you for a check-up today, Malfoy. Come by. I will be waiting." She demanded and started walking away. Draco saw her wiping her eyes as she walked out of the courtroom.

"I won't visit you." He received no answer and so he turned towards Weasley who was looking at Granger with guilty eyes.

"Weasley, do you mind? I don't have time. Veela do not survive for long without their mate. I need to contact my family solicitor."

"I wanted to apologise Harry but before I had a chance, Harry pleaded guilty."

"You, Mr. Weasley are nothing like Arthur. Your father is an annoying git but is a noble and a kind man. You are nothing like him. Are you not ashamed of yourself?"

Weasley lowered his eyes in shame and Draco just stared. He had not expected Weasley to bear his father's wrath quietly.

"You lied to everyone and manipulated your wife. Your sins have forced your daughter to lead a difficult life."

Weasley replied in a low voice "I avoided this confrontation for fourteen years but can't anymore. My guilt is eating me and I can't live like this. Rose wouldn't let me die. I accept my mistakes. I accept everything. I deserved what my wife did and-"

"Father-" Scorpius interrupted him worriedly.

"Mr. Malfoy-"

Draco looked at the children sternly and they looked back at him.

"Both of you will return to Hogwarts immediately and pay attention to your studies.

"But Father, it's not-"

"Fair, it's unfair. He has got his father back after so many years." Albus completed Scorpius's sentence.

"It's fair and you will return to your school. Where is your sister?"

"She left after dad was sentenced." He stopped abruptly and continued after a pause "What about dad? " Albus started with uncertainty and sadness in his eyes.

"Harry will come back. That's my responsibility. Now, return to Hogwarts. Go."

Draco was about to turn towards Wealsey again when he found himself with an armful of his son.

"I love you, father. I love you so much. Please do not leave me again."

This being said, they left and Severus sighed "Draco, I know that you are still in danger."

Father continued, his eyes worried and his brows creased in a frown "Yes, Draco. The absence of your wings signifies that you have not forgiven Potter yet. What I don't understand is that-"

"Yes, Malfoy. Veela never survive the self-execution. They never return. What motivated you to live?"

Draco sighed "Harry's pain. He is in pain and I can't leave him like this. I can't die while he is still in danger. Prat won't even let me die in peace. Stupid git."

"Malfoy, I am sorry. I-"

"Save your apologies for someone else. They won't do any good to me. I have lost my fourteen years and I won't get them back. I did not have my mate so I can't say that I lost him. The only request I would like to make to you is that stay away from my life and let me be. I will get Harry out of Azkaban and then I want all three of you to leave me alone." Draco sneered and turned away.

Weasley left quietly after that and he found himself in a courtroom completely empty except Draco and his father and Severus.

"I want you to give your resignation from the headmaster's position and father I want you to manage our Malfoy businesses once again."

"Ok. I am off to Hogwarts then. Whatever, you do, remember that-"

"I know Harry is like your son and I won't let him die. Do not worry."

Severus closed his eyes and stroked his hair. "Take care. You are my son, too."

"I know, Severus. You have been my father in every sense of the word for past thirty four years. I understand. Do not worry. I am not going anywhere now."

Severus gazed at Draco's face as if he was memorising each and every feature and then nodded, squeezing his shoulders once. Then he left.

"Draco, I have sold out all the businesses." Father muttered and he stared at him in shock. He sighed in relief when he heard father's next words.

"I did not close the business your grandfather had started, though. Severus won't let me sell it. I have not been able to concentrate on it completely, though."

"Now, you can. I am fine now and will concentrate on my potions career. You will have a lot of time on your hands and Scorpius would want to become a business man. At least I think, he would. He resembles you more than me."

Father looked into his eyes. His father was happy and his eyes were the proof.

"You are right. On another note, I can get an appointment with Mr. Jenkins for you today itself."

"Thank you father."

Surprisingly, father came closer to him and kissed his forehead. Draco was stunned and was still standing in shock when his father left the court. It had never been easy for his father to display his emotions. Draco didn't even remember the last time his father had kissed him. The abrupt kiss left him stunned. He sat on the plaintiff's desk in a very empty courtroom contemplating his next steps.

_Mr. Jenkins would definitely be able to find a way to get Harry out of that wretched prison._

With these thoughts, Draco stood up and left the empty courtroom with his hands in his pockets and his mind on Harry who was still in Azkaban. Draco could hear his screams and feel his fear if he concentrated enough.

The time was so less, both for Harry and him. He would get the git out of Azkaban and then concentrate on his gathering the scattered parts of his own life.

XXXX

Harry curled into himself. It was so cold, always cold. The grey figure approached closer and with approached his worst nightmares. All he could hear were his mum's screams and Sirius's scream when he had fallen behind the veil and Remus's dead body and Draco's screams when Harry was beating him up.

For the thousandth time, Harry screamed and huddled in the corner, trying to escape the dementor somehow. Of course, it was all in vain. There would be no escaping this time. He would suffer what he should have, years ago. Another blood curdling scream left his mouth when a hideous body of Voldemort that had often haunted his nightmares came to the forefront of his mind.

He screamed for the one man who could save him.

"Draco. Dracoooooo."

Draco. His salvation. His Veela. His love. The only witness of his past sins and the only person he desired to be with now and the only person who he could never have in his life…

TBC

_**A/N: The sequel 'LMHM 2- The wooing of Draco Malfoy' is up** _

_**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my fic. Thank you everyone who has followed my fic or has given kudos to it or has subscribed it.** _

_**DrarryLisa** _


End file.
